The Hunt
by ConstantSnow
Summary: It's an AU, but still has the Vampires and Werewolves. Jacob's going to Fork's High, and hates that he's always compared to and placed under Emmett. Emmett, likes a good fight, and Jacob always seems to give him one. It's time for The Hunt to begin!
1. The Nightmare and The Beast

**Author's Note:** Although this is going to be an AU, there will still be vampires and werewolves(shape-shifters). I wanted to keep the basic idea of the Twilight Series, because, I like the basic story of Twilight the whole impossible love that happens, but I wanted to do it my way. So here we are, my version of well, part of Twilight. It could end up not being my favorite pairing, but so far it is. I hope that you'll like it too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Series or the characters and themes related to it. Because if I did, all the guys would be gay, and the chicks would probably be lesbians too so, you know it's not mine.

**Warning:** This story is mature for a reason: strong language, suggestive themes, homosexual relations(guyxguy & minor girlxgirl), heterosexual relations(minor), blood, gore, dark themes( nightmares and such). So please read with caution, the Twilight Series may be for young teens and such, but this story will be for mature readers.

**Chapter One: ****The Nightmare and The Beast**

Please Enjoy

* * *

Emmett, considered the embodiment of the perfect guy. All the girls wanted to be with him, and all guys wanted to be him. God, did he have the perfect playful smile, and that great laugh, it was loud but never annoying. He was tall and fit, loved sports and was smart all at the same time. His girlfriend is Rosalie, the hottest girl in the entire school, blond, curved in the right places, with the attitude of a model to go with it, but he seems to love her, and can keep her bitchy attitude in check. Everyone liked him, teachers, students.... well everyone that is but me. To me, Emmett is a nightmare, so perfect he's fake, everything about him seems calculated, planned, rehearsed, acted out, do you get my point? He's just too perfect, and I can't stand it.

My name is Jacob, I'm pretty much the outcast of the entire school all because I don't like Emmett and his siblings. It's not all that hard to not like them, they are stuck up snobs and they don't try to hide it, but apparently I'm the only one that sees that they are assholes, most of all Emmett, I can't stand him. He's always been one step ahead of me in football. He's defensive back of the football team first string, I'm his back up, second string even though I'm just as good as him, but instead of giving me another position on defense team, the coaches put me on second string. Now that I think about it, he's one step ahead of me, one grade better, than me in everything, and everything seems so damn easy for him. I hate it, people who aren't hard working, who don't think that they have to do anything.

I am a year his junior, but I'm taking some of the same classes as him. The teachers always seem to have the need to compare us. It could be because we're roughly the same size, both big and muscular, but he's bigger, stronger. I want nothing to do with Emmett, but I always seem to be part of his life and he's always a part of mine.

"Alright team gather round!"

I sighed, pulled of my helmet, walking towards the coach, standing in the back like always, Emmett moved next to me, pulling off his helmet, brushing his short hair from his forehead and I rolled my eyes.

"You were really good on the field." Emmett said bending slightly towards me and I glared up at him.

"Yeah, running back and forth doing the same stupid drills is something I'm really good at." I said through gritted teeth. Emmett seemed shocked at the annoyance and harshness in my voice, not that I cared.

"Practice is over, get out of here." The coach said and I turned before Emmett could've even started to recover. I went into the locker room and pulled my shoulder pads and jersey off together and rubbed my shoulder as the rest of the team came into the locker room. I kept my head down, listening to the sound of my teammates talking about the next game. I just changed into my street clothes; baggy tattered jeans and a tight short sleeve grey shirt. I lifted my shirt to wipe the sweat from my face as I put my duffle bag over my shoulder. I pulled my hair to the back of my neck and put it messily in a rubber band, my bangs hanging out and in my face.

Like always, most of the guys rushed out to their expensive cars and trucks to speed off. It was a team thing, they all rush to the local pizza place and get loud, I didn't ever go, I had a full time job working at a garage, plus I have to take care of a disabled father. Although my father could take care of himself for the most part, there were still things you can't do with you stuck in a wheelchair.

I walked out to my beat up truck. An old Chevy C10, it's dark blue paint was rusted and flaked off for the most part. I leaned against it for a few minutes, watching the other football players who were yelling at each other and pulling out of the parking lot. The funny thing about all of this, is even though I never went to get pizza with the team, I was never asked. Even when I joined the team as a new student last year; I hadn't known last year, when I found out, by chance ending up in the same place as the team, I was surprised. But I didn't stay, I had responsibilities, I still do, I shouldn't be sitting here thinking, I have things to do.

I unlocked the doors to my truck and threw my bag in the passenger seat.

"Hey Jacob!"

I sighed and put my hand on the door just below the window, the other on the side of my truck. I made a face mixed between anger and sorrow, and turned around.

"Is something bothering you?" Emmett asked.

"I have to get to work." I said leaning back against my truck and crossed my arms over my chest.

"This is a nice old truck." Emmett said.

I looked to my left, towards the truck bed. "I guess.... it runs." I patted it, rust flaked off hitting the ground, I blushed a little, seeing his gleaming black and red jeep sitting, perfect, on the other end of the parking lot. "Can I help you captain?"

"Are you coming? We've got a game tomorrow, we usually have a good time." Emmett said.

"I have to go to work." I mumbled, figures he'd think it'd be easy to just up and go somewhere; his family has a lot of money, all of his siblings have really nice cars, and they wear name brand clothes, I've heard rumors about how big their house is.

"That really sucks, I wish you could come." Emmett said.

"Don't worry about it." I said shaking my head as I got into my truck and started the engine.

"Maybe next time." Emmett said and I looked at him.

"I doubt it." I mumbled slamming the door to my truck and took off towards work.

* * *

******_**Dream****_

_The sound of wolves howling made me turn my head and look around quickly, but there wouldn't be wolves so close to the reservation, it couldn't be possible. I felt like I was suffocating, everything was so damn hot, my head was pounding, my heart wouldn't stop racing._

_The howls kept coming closer and I could hear the sound of heavy paws hitting the wet dirt. I ran faster, but I couldn't find the path again._

_Before I knew it, something hit me hard in the back, knocking me face first into the mud with a heavy wet thud. Whatever it was, it was on my back, growling and snapping large jaws above my head. I pulled my face from the mud, panting._

_My eyes snapped open in realization, this monster that had me pinned to the ground was talking! TALKING! To me no less._

_"Jacob, it is your time, join your fellow kin, complete the pack!" The monster roared at me._

_I couldn't think, I couldn't breath, this didn't make any sense. _

_"You don't need to think! This is your fate, it's in your blood!" _

_'Get out of my head!' I thought trying to push the monster off my back._

_"I'm you! I can't leave your head! You have to embrace me!" The monster snapped it's huge jaws near my ear and I jumped, and a huge paw pushed my head back into the mud and I sputtered. I clawed at the mud, trying to escape, but it was useless. "There's no running, eventually, you'll come to me, you'll want me, and when that time comes, I'll be waiting," _

_Sharp pain filled my body, starting from my shoulder where the monster had clamped it's giant jaws down. I screamed._

*********

The next day, I woke up late. Swearing as I struggled to put my clothes on in my small room. I stumbled into the main room where my dad, Billy was sleeping on the couch. I frowned pulling the blanket up to his chest and turned to the t.v. that was still on and walked over to it and turned it off. I grabbed my duffle bag and keys, then headed to my truck.

I drove to school, already being twenty minutes late, decided to go slow, not that much truck could really go all that fast.

By the time I pulled into the parking lot first period was nearly over. I grabbed my bag and headed into the school, I stopped at my locker, stuffed my duffle bag into it with some trouble, then grabbed my books, I paused. My shoulder hurt and I winced putting my hand on it, rubbing carefully and sighed.

I've been having that same dream for months, each time the monster speaks to me more and more, each time the bite hurts more, and the dream last longer. I wasn't gonna ask my old man what the stupid dream might mean, because after all it's just a dream.

"Jake."

I looked to my left, I hadn't even realized when the bell had rung, or students had started filling the halls.

"Bella, hi." I said smiling at her.

Bella was an '_average_' girl or so she called herself. I thought that she was beautiful. She didn't try to be something she wasn't, she was awkward, but didn't try to hide it. Her dark hair was kinda wavy, and her skin was pale, eyes stunning. We'd been friends for a while, her dad knew mine.

"You alright? You were really spaced." Bella said leaning against the locker next to mine.

"I just didn't sleep that's all." I said.

"Have that dream again?" Bella asked, I had forgotten I had told her.

"Yeah, it's gotten worse." I said closing my locker.

"Did you talk to your dad?" Bella asked as we walked down the hall.

"No, there just stupid dreams." I said.

"Some people believe that their dreams tell the future." Bella said.

"So if I have a dream about a little blue man called Phil, does that mean I'm going to meet the man?" I asked and Bella frowned and punched me in the arm, unable to reach my face.

"I'm trying to help you oaf." Bella said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I said looking down at her. "So, you liking it since you moved back?" I asked

Bella shrugged. "It's not bad." She said brushing her hair behind her ears, she always did it, I thought it was cute. I liked it when she bit her bottom lip too, she does it when she's nervous, or confused. She was doing it now, I smiled toothily at her and she looked away.

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know it's just..." Bella sighed as we walked into class, pausing as we walked passed Emmett and Rosalie. We took our table in the back like always. "That Rosalie girl, she's always giving me an evil stare."

I glanced up at Rosalie, sure enough she was staring back, and she stuck her nose up and 'hmph-ed' when she saw me, turning back to Emmett she kissed him passionately.

"Eww, gross." Bella pretended to gag and I laughed. Bella told me a long time ago, she was a lesbian, even though I knew that, I still liked her. I guess I was always the kind to fall for what I can't have.

"Come on, it's not that bad." I said. "Don't tell me you don't think she's hot."

Bella looked at me. "She's to vain for me, to high maintenance. I'm a simple girl Jake, I can't keep up with that." Bella put her hands under her chin, elbows propped up on the desk. "I can't believe you think she's hot." Bella hissed at me narrowing her eyes.

"She's hot, but I wouldn't go out with her." I said leaning back as the teacher walked into the class when the bell rang.

"Are you ever gonna get a girl Jake?" Bella asked and my brow furrowed. "Or are your standards just to damn high?"

"No." I said. "My standards aren't high." I frowned and Bella giggled. "Okay, that's not what I meant."

"And you call me awkward." Bella said twirling her fingers through her hair and I groaned and let my head fall to my desk with a heavy thud.

"Mr. Black would you please!" The teacher snapped and I looked up at her, the whole class had turned to look at me, Bella had a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." I said. The teacher huffed and returned to teaching.

"You dork." Bella said and I glared up at her.

"Thanks." I said looking out the window. "Hey, look it's that Edward kid." I mumbled and Bella hummed.

"If he was a chick I'd ask him out." Bella sighed.

"He's girly enough." I mumbled flipping open my notebook.

"No he's not." Bella said. "Look at him, he's got a masculine body, he doesn't look like a chick at all."

I rolled my eyes and started drawing like I always did in this class. It was Physics, I was good at it, surprisingly enough. I liked drawing, I didn't really have to think. I liked drawing animals or anything that had to do with nature, I liked to think I was good at drawing, I'd only ever shown one person, Bella, and she thought I was good, but for all I know, it could just be a friend saying it to be nice.....

Bella huffed next to me half way through class and I looked at her.

"I don't get this at all." She said and I looked at her notes.

"That's because you're missing a part." I said leaning over and started rewriting her notes.

"It still doesn't make sense." Bella whined and I shook my head.

"Ask your friend for help then, she's looking at you again." I said when I saw Rosalie looking at the two of us, Emmett was looking too.

"Shut up." Bella pushed me jokingly, but I didn't budge, I was built like a brick house, the only person not intimidated by my size was Emmett, and it was only because he was bigger then I was. "Maybe she likes you." Bella said and I looked at her. "I mean she likes big guys."

"Yea, but she's been dating Emmett forever." I said.

"So, maybe she got bored of him. I think you're way more interesting then Emmett is Jacob." Bella said.

"That's nice to hear Bells." I said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Now, can you tell me how this stupid thing works?" Bella asked and I smiled.

"Sure, pay attention."

* * *

Bella and I usually sat at the same place during lunch, a table in the corner, there were a few other's that joined us every once in a while, a guy named Mike, who hung on every word Bella or I said, it was kinda creepy, there was Jessica, at least I think that's her name, she's kinda vain, reminds me of a smaller less hot Rosalie, which is what I think she was going for, except for the 'less hot' part.

But today, it was just Bella and I, which I liked. Again it was the whole, I really liked her thing, but not being able to ask her out because she's a lesbian.

"Whoa Jacob, slow down, it's not gonna go anywhere." Bella said and I looked at her.

"I didn't eat last night or this morning, no time." I said after swallowing.

"You shouldn't be working full time." Bella said pointing at me which a french fry. "You're only seventeen, plus you're going to school, and you've got a lot to do at home. You need a life Jake." She said.

"I have a life." I said. "It just consist of fixing cars, homework and house work." I shrugged.

"That's not a life." Bella said pounding her fist on the table. I rolled my eyes, catching my drink before it could tip over. "Damn, your reflexes are getting hella fast." She said and I shrugged again.

"Well I have to have good reflexes being around a klutz like you." I joked and Bella blushed.

"You jerk." Bella said.

"Come on, you know it's true." I said. "You trip over air."

"Hey!" Bella cried and I started laughing. " I'd rather be a klutz then a giant." She said and I looked at her.

"That hurt," I lied putting a large hand over my chest. "You know how to cut deep."

"You big baby." Bella said and I grinned.

"You're a big baby too." I said.

Bella rolled her eyes and groaned as the bell rang. "I don't want to go to gym." She said as we tossed our trays and headed from the cafeteria.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"Volleyball," Bella said.

"Ouch." I winced and laughed, then Bella punched me in the arm. "What? I'm only being honest." I said.

"Whatever, I'll see you in English." Bella said waving at me as she walked down the hall.

I headed towards my next class, Government, which was the smallest class I had, there was only like fifteen of us in the class, and the teacher, liked to put us on teams for debates, and today was a debate day. Every time, I'm put up against Emmett, he's great at speaking in front of people, no matter the size of the crowd, I'm not. My points are valid and what not, but getting them across for me, isn't. I guess that's what I get for being different from Emmett, being the complete opposite, he's right, I'm left. Politics aren't much different, figures, I should've just kept my mouth shut at the beginning of the year when the teacher asked us what our views were.

I walked into the class and sat down at my desk in the back next to the emergency door and leaned my head down on the desk so I could see through the half closed curtain that covered the top half of the door. I've always been an outside kinda person, loved running around in the woods near the Reservation where I live, yea I forgot to mention that didn't I? I'm Native American, an Indian, that's what gives me my dark skin, long black hair, and dark eyes. It's also one of the reasons I'm an outcast here, most of the kids from the Reservation go to a school there, but I didn't want to. It was a stupid idea now that I thought about it, but I wanted to be around Bella more, that was before I knew she wasn't into guys, and now I'm to prideful to say I want to go back to the Reservation school. All the kids there would treat me as an outcast too.

"Jacob, are you paying attention?"

I looked up. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"I was asking the class what they thought about homosexual marriage." The teacher said crossing his arms as he leaned back against the white board.

I sat up straight and swallowed. ".... I don't," I frowned. "I think that if you love someone, the government shouldn't have any right in telling you that you can't be with them," I mumbled. ".... just because you're the same sex, doesn't mean that you can't love them just the same, ....right?" I felt so damn awkward, everyone was looking at me.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Very compelling Jacob," The teacher said nodding. "The whole idea of the government not controlling every aspect of life, good. What about you Emmett? What do you think of homosexual marriage?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Hell if a fairy wants to marry, let him." He said shrugging and some of the other guys laughed, I looked down at my desk, feeling awkward as always, and pissed. '_Close minded fucktard.' _ I thought.

"What do you have to say in response Jacob?" The teacher asked and I looked up.

"People who speak that way about others, are either in denial or they feel threatened." I said. "That's the whole reason there are racists and people like that, they just don't like what's not like them. Or just think that they are better, and they aren't."

"Are you a fag Jakey?" A guy, Paul, asked and I gritted my teeth and my hands clenched into fists. "Because if you are I don't think you should be on the football team, don't trust you to change in the locker room with us."

I glared at Emmett, even though he hadn't been the one to say anything that time, my blood was boiling.

"Enough, this is a civil conversation." The teacher said. "Now, let's move on to someone else, Mike, what do you think?"

I inhaled deeply and put my head back on my desk and looked out the glass door, trying to ignore the rest of the world. My head was hurting, and my heart was beating so fast that I could hear it ringing in my ears. I closed my eyes and grimaced, I felt really sick all of the sudden, the room was spinning and I could feel my arms shaking.

"Jacob." The teacher touched my shoulder and I jumped back, knocking the chair over as I stood. "Are you alright?"

"I-I.... yea, just not feeling well." I said rubbing my face.

"Well let's take you to the infirmary." The teacher said. "Emmett, help Jacob, you're the only one big enough to carry him if he passes out."

Emmett stood slowly, gracefully for someone as big as he was. I grabbed my bag and rushed from the room and down the hall. Emmett kept up with me easily.

"I'm fine, go back to class." I mumbled.

"No, I don't even like government." Emmett said.

"You seem to, always have something to say." I said and winced as my shoulder started to hurt again.

"No, I just like to argue." Emmett said with a grin. "But I never get the chance, everyone tends to agree with me, even if that's not really how they feel. Everyone but you anyways." He said and I stopped and looked at him. Emmett stopped in front of me. "I'm not an asshole, really." He said and I would've laughed if I didn't feel like I'd blow chunks when I opened my mouth. "I know what I said in class really makes you think that. But I was just trying to get you excited, get into the debate. You've got the best ideas, you're really smart Jacob, always have a view, you don't back down, just because you're the only one who has that idea. That's the only reason I even go to that class, because when I go, and it's a debate day, I know, I'm gonna be up against you. Even if I feel the same way about something, I'll say the opposite, just so you'll yell at me." Emmett said and I blushed.

"What the hell, you're an idiot." I said and started walking again.

"I might be, but I like to fight, physically, vocally, hell I'd fight psychically if I could." Emmett chuckled.

I grimaced and stopped walking again. Why is everything spinning? I put a hand to my head and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright? You really don't look good." Emmett put his hand on my arm and, his skin was ice cold, I shivered. "You're burning up." He said.

I swallowed. "I'm fine." I gasped and started walking again.

"You look like you're going to fall over." Emmett said.

My vision began to tunnel, and I did fall over, with a heavy thud and a low groan, clasping my head.

"Hey!" Emmett knelt next to me. "Warn people before you just fall over." He joked nervously rolling me onto my back. "You alright?" He asked.

I looked up at him, my vision was blurry, but I swore he he was glowing. Fucking Glowing!? I closed my eyes tightly and put my hand on my head and groaned. "...No." I finally said.

"Do you think you could stand, or should I carry you?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him. "....Just give me a second." I mumbled and exhaled deeply, Emmett made a face, it was so strange, he looked hungry, suddenly like he hadn't eaten in a hundred years, and now he was staring at me, like I was a steak. I felt nervous and rolled onto my side and pushed myself upright.

"Hey, not so fast." Emmett said putting his hands on my shoulders. I pulled away from his freezing cold hands, but felt dizzy and leaned forward putting my head in my hands.

"W-what the hell?"

"Let's get you to the nurse." Emmett grabbed me, he didn't even have any difficulty when I started to struggle. '_Why is he so damn cold?' _ I thought closing my eyes tightly.

"What's going on?" The nurse stood from her rolling chair as Emmett carried me into the infirmary and set me on a cot which creaked under my weight.

"He wasn't feeling well in class, and collapsed in the hall." Emmett said.

I rolled on my side, my back hurt so much, so did my legs. I bit down on my hand.

"Jacob, can you tell me what's wrong?" The nurse leaned over me and she put her hand on my shoulder, but pulled away at once. "Oh my god he's burning up!" She looked at Emmett. "Go into the cafeteria and tell then you need a big bucket of ice." She ordered and Emmett nodded, and vanished from the room. She went over to the cabinet and pulled out a bunch of cold packs and broke them, shaking then hard before she walked back over to me. "Jacob, roll onto your back."

"...Can't, hurts." I managed and bit down on my hand when I felt like my muscles were ripping.

The nurse pushed the ice packs around my head as much as possible then went over to the phone.

Everything seemed to turn into a really high pitched hum, like a fly flying right next to my ear, but that was all I could hear, and it was really loud, my head wouldn't stop pounding. Emmett's heavy footsteps, I did manage to hear, a few seconds later I felt ice being poured over my body and I screamed and thrashed, I didn't want to cold, I hated being cold.

Emmett pushed my shoulders down hard, and I opened my eyes and bared my teeth up at him. He said something, his lips were moving, but I couldn't hear him. I tried to read his lips, but I couldn't figure it out. I screamed again, but it sounded more like a howl and I started panting, thrashing harder. Emmett straddled my chest and fought to keep me still, holding the sides of my head so I didn't hurt myself.

Everything went dark then, all I felt was wet, cold, pain and Emmett's weight on my chest.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

So what do you think so far? Horrible? Great? Okay? God it's so hard to write first person for me, I don't know why. I've written two stories with first person, I don't know why I don't like it, but my English teacher said that I was good at it when I showed her my books, but I just feel awkward doing it, but I thought I'd give it another try with this story, try to change it up a little from my Bleach and Naruto fics which have been third person.

Well Gotta Go.

Thanks For Reading! Please Please Leave Your Reviews and Comments. These are really important for this story, I need to know if I should continue it, or scrap it.

ConstantSnow


	2. What I Want and What Is Right

**Author's Note:** This chapter is from Emmett's point of view. I kinda figured Emmett as a very outgoing guy, but at the same time, he's easily shaken by some things, like the idea of actual love, not just a physical relationship. I view the relationship between Emmett and Rosalie as very physical and their emotions towards each other as more just friendship. It was kinda hinted at that in the books, well to me that's what it seemed like. Also please remember that this is an **AU** fic, so things will be different, I might change things about the werewolf/shape-shifter imprinting, also the vampires will not sparkle, sorry, can't have sparkling vampires. Just small things, and a few major things. There will be OoC for some characters, some major some of it minor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Characters of Twilight, or related themes and such.

**Warning:** This is a mature story and should be read with caution.

**Chapter Two: ****What I Want, and What is Right**

Please Enjoy

* * *

After Jacob was picked up by a friend of his father, a guy who seemed to be in his early twenties, I went home. I don't know what happened, why I suddenly felt like every heartbeat was pounding in my ear, then it hit me when I had been holding Jacob down, it was his strong heartbeat ringing in my ears like church bells.

Carlisle wasn't home when I pulled into the driveway, but Esme was. Her and Alice always seemed to be able to put my mind at ease like a mother was able to do with a child. Both of them had taken the place of the mother who'd left me alone in the woods when I was sick.

I sighed turning the engine of my Jeep off and stepped out of it with ease and walked inside the house.

"Esme?" I called, she floated in behind me and I turned slowly.

"What's the problem?" Esme asked hugging me.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"That's unlike you Em, you always know." Esme pulled away from me to look at my face which she had cupped in her thin fingers. "What happened at school?"

I shook my head. "Can you have Carlisle call me when he gets home?" I asked.

Esme nodded with an understanding soft smile.

"I'm going for a run." I said.

"You should feed, your eyes are very dark." Esme said. I glanced at her. "I'll tell Rose, go, go." She waved me away.

"I'll be back in a few hours if Carlisle doesn't call me back sooner." I said.

"You're a big boy, you can take care of yourself." Esme smiled and I took off running into the woods.

I might not be as fast as Edward was, or as agile as Jasper, but running through the woods was second nature to me. I was just as comfortable in the woods as the bear that killed me. I got to my usual hunting ground with in a hour and began searching for something to feed on.

All I could concentrate on though, was Jacob, it was driving me mad.

His skin which was like fire to the touch, and god was it soft.

I shook my head and narrowed my eyes when I heard footsteps to the east.

Jacob's spicy sweet breath rolling over my face as he exhaled deeply.

I gritted me teeth as I moved east slowly, making sure I stayed off the path incase it was humans.

Jacob's dark pericing gaze as he looked up at me.

I swore and bit down on my hand, leaning back against a tree watching a group of backpackers on the path up ahead.

The idea of having him pinned on the bed under me, excited me to no end, and it frustrated me.

I don't deny my bisexuality at all, I never have. Rosalie didn't seem to mind seeing as she's the same. Our _'marriage'_ is very open, and often times we've gone to different partners just to see what it's like, for something new. But this was different, Jacob was infecting my mind like a virus, and I didn't want to be cured.

A stream of curses flew from my mouth as I continued my hunt, I was getting desperate. I would've eaten anything at this point, but I couldn't seem to focus enough to hunt. I was tempted to go and break into the stash of blood Carlisle left in a freezer in the basement.

I wonder what Jacob's blood would taste like. Would it be sweet? Or would it be spicy like his breath?

A shiver ran down my spine and I growled. This is so damn stupid, I punched a tree in frustration, I hadn't meant to, but the tree fell over, nearly hitting me as it did. I swore more, I was always calm collected, like Esme had said, I knew what I wanted, I knew what was right.

But what if what I wanted and what was right were two different things? I mean, I'm a vampire with a very animalistic desire for sex and fighting, Jacob's a human. There's no way the two could ever meet in the middle. If I wasn't careful, I'd end up doing something to Jacob that I'd end up regretting. I could hurt him, or worse, I could kill him.

I sat on the tree I just knocked over and sighed tugging on my curly hair and sighed.

I had always been interested in Jacob, he was different than all the other kids at the school. He stood out to me, I always thought that he had a good scent, it was spicy, musky. Maybe the fact that it was compliment to my own was the reason it turned me on. Jacob was very well a man, but there was this part of him, maybe because of the fact that he's young, but it makes me want to hold him. Jacob however would probably try to kill me if I ever did anything like that. When I carried him in school, felt his heart pounding against my chest, I thought I'd loose it right then and there. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in so long, and I never remember a heart beating that strongly when I was alive. Plus being able to smell him like that, feeling how hot his body was, temperature wise and other wise; feeling the definition of his muscles, he's fit and toned, he's almost as big as me, but still small enough where I could see myself making love to him.

I put my head in my hands and groaned. I scrubbed my face a few times then leaned my head back and looked towards the treetops. What the hell was I thinking? Jacob was straight, I knew that. The way he's always looking at that girl Bella, like a love sick lost puppy, he followed her around and she was evil by leading him on. She probably told him she wasn't into guys, but at the same time, she didn't push him away right, it was torture and she knew it. Anyone with a piece of brain could see it, Jacob was smart, he knew it too, but I guess he didn't care.

"You're usually still hunting."

I looked to my left, Carlisle and my 'brothers' Jasper and Edward stood. I closed my mind quickly, knowing that Edward could read my thoughts, but I couldn't hide my emotions from Jasper, it didn't take him long before his expression changed, and he frowned.

I stood and sighed. "Yea, I thought you'd call." I said.

"Edward and Jasper wanted to feed too, so I decided to come along." Carlisle said.

"Sure." I shrugged, then glanced at Edward, his eyes were dark too, he had the same hunger in his eyes that I did. I wonder who had set him off, but then again, he'd been a little off lately.

"It's odd for you to be so confused." Jasper muttered as Carlisle lead us, Edward, who was the fastest of us all, kept ahead, scouting ahead, then doubling back, telling us which way to head. So I guess he was really leading. Considering he's the second oldest of all of us, being the first Carlisle had turned, but I didn't really see him as older then me, he didn't really act like it, so I didn't treat him like it. Jasper, however, I did see as older, although he was the last one to join our 'family' and the last to start the animal blood diet instead of human blood. Something about him, made me see him as older, I didn't really know what, we were both turned when we were twenty years old. Probably the fact that he'd been fighting since he'd been turned, perhaps that's why I respect him so much.

"It's not often I'm faced with things like this." I admitted.

"And, what would that be?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing Jazz." I said and stopped, my body tensing. "That scent." I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, spicy, musky; with a hint of rain and pine.

Jacob!

I took off towards it, and Jasper called to Carlisle then chased after me.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing?" Jasper yelled catching up to me. "We're heading towards the indian reservation, we can't go there!" Jasper ran into me, creating the sound of thunder that filled the woods, and I was thrown back into a tree, snapping it in half. I growled, baring my fangs as I looked up at Jasper. Carlisle caught up first, and then Edward who'd been father away.

"Emmett, tell me what's going on so I can help you." Carlisle knelt in front of me and I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling at the ends.

Edward shifted his feet and sniffed the air. Jasper glanced at him, then down at me. "You're both..... in love?" Jasper made a face, he was confused. "But Em, what about Rosalie?"

"She already knows." I admitted. "You know how we are.... We care about each other, but or relationship is purely physical." I sighed heavily.

"Who is this person? And why were you heading towards their territory? Do you want to start a war?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not!" I snapped then shook my head. "That scent, I need it."

"What?" Jasper growled. "Are you stupid?"

"Shut up." I growled.

"Come on, we need to leave." Carlisle said pulling me to my feet, but he was staring into the trees, I looked too. What I saw amazed me.

Wolves, four or five of then, larger then a bear, pacing at the edge of the reservation line, their eyes glowing in the dark of the trees. One of them was staring me down, must be the alpha. I could hear the low growl the male was giving off. I looked past him, and saw a smaller wolf, it looked very young, somewhat weak. It was the one giving off the scent that was driving me insane, it had to be, the others were protecting it.

"Come now Emmett." Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I stumbled as I turned, glancing over my shoulder at the wolves. Then picked up the pace, I really needed blood now.

*********************

For two weeks after Jacob had gotten sick, he didn't come back to school, and I wanted to see him.

"Don't worry about it Monkey Man." Rosalie cooed tugging on my left ear as we sat in the lunch room.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "How is it going for you?" I asked and she hummed.

"That girl's very stubborn." Rosalie crossed her arms and legs and leaned back in her chair. "But it'll be worth it." She tapped her foot in the air and I laughed. "What?"

I looked at her, she wasn't looking at me, but across the cafeteria at the girl she'd been chasing, the awkward brunette known as Bella.

"This is so damn stupid." Edward snapped getting up and stormed from the cafeteria, getting his fair share of stares, while the rest were given to us.

"I knew this was going to happen." Alice sang. She pecked Jasper's cheek then took off after Edward.

"He shouldn't be talking." Jasper said and I looked at him. "What? I'm not saying anything to you about what's going on with Ed."

"Why not?" I asked.

"He'd get embarrassed." Jasper said.

"Like I care." I said.

"He's got a crush on some guy in his year." Jasper said and Rosalie frowned, making both of us turn out attention to her.

"She not eating." Rosalie said brushing her blond hair behind her ears.

"We'll her friend has been out of school for two weeks. Jacob Black is the only person she really talks to." Jasper said and I looked at him. "Jake's got the hots for her too."

"We all know, there's no denying it." Rosalie said and pursed her lips then stood slowly.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"For a walk." Rosalie said nodding towards the door as Bella walked out it.

"Yeah, just be careful." I said.

"You don't have to tell me." Rosalie said and left.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jasper asked. "It's one thing to fall in love with a human, being like we are." He said. "But it's another thing entirely to be in love with a Quileute."

"You think I don't know that?" I growled

Jasper sighed, and I relaxed. "I'm not the reason you're angry, so don't take it out on me." He said softly and I looked at him. "You need to talk to Carlisle. I won't say anything, but he needs to know, all of it."

"I hate when you do that." I said.

"I'm barely doing anything." Jasper said.

"You and your special powers." I muttered. Jasper grinned and leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head.

* * *

I walked to the edge of the territory line, I stayed a few hundred meters away, pacing, waiting. I knew that they could sense me, the wolves anyways. I wanted to know about that young one, the one that they all seemed to be protecting. The one who's scent almost caused me to be torn apart slowly and painfully.

It didn't take long, about fifteen minutes, and one of them was standing at the edge. Human, muscular, taller than Jacob was, but the same dark skin. He was the one who had picked Jacob up from school that day.

"What do you want leech?" He asked.

"To talk." I said.

"We have nothing to say to you _things_." He growled at me.

"Just tell me what that was the other night." I said.

"The solution."

"To what?" I asked.

"Do you really have no brain? Can you not figure out what we could possibly want to get rid of?"

"We've done no harm here." I said.

"You've done no good either."

Footsteps made both of us fall silent.

"Sam."

He turned at the call of his name, and I looked to.

"Jacob, you should be resting." Sam said and I stepped towards them. "Come any closer and I tear you to shreds!" Sam snapped, a vicious growl adding seriousness to his warning.

I looked at Jacob, he'd gotten taller, but was still shorter then me. His muscles were more defined now, his body was wet with sweat or water like he'd just gotten out of a bath. He was shirtless, and wearing only a pair of black sweatpants rolled at his hips. God, did he look so good in the moon light that was peaking through the tree tops.

Jacob looked at me, noticing me only after Sam had spoken, and his entire body tensed visibly. He bent down into a defensive stance, but the look in his eyes was more confused then anything else.

"Snap out of it Jacob." Sam said and Jacob flinched. "It's alright, you need to get home, Billy must be worried."

"I was restless." Jacob said dazed, what was wrong with him?

"It'll pass, come on." Sam said.

"Wait!" I snapped stepping closer again, then froze hearing a loud bark.

It was Jacob, his eyes staring at me intensely, then they calmed, turning to the same dark deep pools I loved to stare at when he didn't know I was watching. His brow furrowed, and chaos filled his eyes and he took off running away.

"Smart move leech." Sam chuckled and I looked at him. "Come to him when he's most confused, make my job easier." He grinned and I growled.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." He said and vanished into the trees. I swore, and gritted my teeth.

***********************

"Where did you go last night?"

I looked up at Carlisle, I felt like a teenager getting in trouble for sneaking out past curfew.

"For a walk, I needed to think."

"Thats a first." Edward said.

"What?" I growled.

"You don't think." Edward said.

"You know what twerp, I'm gonna tear you in half!" I growled and lunged at him, but he had always been faster then me, plus being able to read my mind, he knew what I was going to do before I did it.

"Enough boys, now sit down." Esme said and I growled sitting back down.

"What's this all about anyways?" Rosalie asked.

"The Quileutes." Carlisle said and my body stiffened.

"What about them?" I asked quietly.

"Apparently some things have been happening with some of the younger males, they've been really aggressive. I've seen them in town, so I want you to keep a farther distance from the territory line then normal, understand?" Carlisle said.

It was an silent answer of 'Yes' from all of us. What Carlisle said, went. Always, no matter what he said, we did it.

But I didn't want to agree, I wanted to be close to Jacob, his scent was such a turn on, Jacob himself was so tempting to me. It was intoxicating; a mix of the most addicting drugs in the world, with the best taste, the best smell all rolled into one and put into a container that just screamed '_Eat me!_'.

Edward looked at me, and I swore loudly, making the entire family look at me. I got up from the dinner table which had never been used for a meal before and headed from the room.

"Emmett." Carlisle smooth voice hit me like a ton of bricks and I sighed. Carlisle was like my god, ever since he saved my life I devoted myself to him, following him without question. I still did, but something was extremely wrong with me, it was driving me insane, it shouldn't be. There should be no question about what to do, Carlisle said stay away from any Quileute, Jacob was one, so I should stay away from Jacob. But every fiber in my body was screaming at me to get closer, to let him consume me entirely.

"Emmett, I cannot help you if you don't allow me too." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, for some reason it felt heavy, and I felt guilt swarm in my gut even though I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Jacob Black." I said, those two words, that name in it's simpleness and plainness, it was so beautiful to me, alluring, and left a sweet taste in my mouth. I really must be loosing my mind if saying a name left a taste in my mouth.

"What about him?" Carlisle asked and I ran my fingers through my hair, then scrubbed my face with my hands, trying to figure out the right words to say.

I was never the smart smooth guy like Edward. Never the charismatic mysterious one that Jasper was. I couldn't compare to Carlisle smooth words and soothing smile. I was the goofball, the jock who was all brawn and no brains. I wasn't supposed to be like this.... I was just supposed to be vain and self centered, but I found myself caring more for someone who didn't even know how I felt, then anything else in the world.

"Emmett," Carlisle said again and I looked at him. "Talk to me." He finished slowly.

I inhaled deeply and shook my head. "I..." I closed my mouth, my jaw snapping loudly and I turned again.

"Calm down, Em, it's fine. What ever you've done, what ever happened, it's fine." Carlisle said and I laughed, but it was hollow, nothing like my normal laugh. Carlisle frowned, something he rarely did, I glanced up at his face, and he stared at me.

I turned away again, looking out the large window. I inhaled deeply and ran my hand over my face once, then crossed my arms over my chest. "I think I'm in love with him." I said bluntly and closed my eyes, waiting for the backlash to come from Carlisle. Falling in love with one of the people who knows that you're not what you say. The person able to ruin your life, and the life of the people who were you family, that have taken care of you for years, it was taboo.

But it never came, like always Carlisle remained calm and collected, but the look in his eyes was serious. "It's a problem, but nothing serious, just control yourself Emmett. I know you can, you're strong." He put both hands on my shoulders and I sighed. "This would've been easier the sooner you told me."

"I know, but at first I wasn't sure, then I was afraid." I admitted.

"That's unlike you." Carlisle said.

"Tell me about it." I said rubbing the back of my neck as he let my shoulders go.

Carlisle sighed. "If you start to struggle, tell me." He said and I nodded.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

Alright here we are at the end of the second chapter, and no crazy fan girls have tried to blow me up, so I guess I'm doing alright. Now I don't know if every chapter will switch from Emmett to Jacob's view point or not, it might just randomly change from one to the other, but you should be able to tell if it's Emmett or Jacob within two lines, if you can't then I'll make sure to remind you it's changing perspective.

Remember, Reviews and Comments make me update faster.

ConstantSnow.


	3. Alone

**Author's Note:** Don't forget that this is an **AU **so things will be slightly different, it's not much different, but you'll be able to see differences. Also when the wolves are talking their conversations will be in _**Bold Italics.**_

**Warning:** This story is of a mature content, please read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, I don't own any character's or themes.

**Chapter Three:**** Alone**

Please Enjoy

* * *

What the hell was wrong with me? Cold ones, vampires they were supposed to be disgusting, but... No! I shook my head running with ease through the woods. I knew Sam was close behind me, Paul was a few paces behind him, Quil and Embry were on either side of me, Jared was ahead of me, they were gonna cut me off.

_**"Calm down Jacob." **_Paul said but I shook my head.

_**"You're just confused, you're still not used to it, it's only been two weeks." **_Embry said.

_**"Stay out of my head!" **_I roared.

Sam hit me hard on the side, and I howled as I toppled over. He moved over me putting a heavy paw on my chest and I looked up at him. _**"Relax Jacob, it was confusing for all of us." **_ Sam said as the others came into the clearing. _**"We aren't upset, we just want to keep you safe that's all."**_

_**"I don't want this. I want to be normal." **_I said and Sam sighed and sat back on his haunches. I rolled so I was laying down, my ears pressed firmly against my head. _**"Why didn't anyone tell me I was going to turn into this?"**_

_**"None of us knew before it was happening to us." **_Paul said shaking the rain from his dark colored fur.

Embry huffed an licked his lips. "_**Trust us, if we knew, we would've warned you."**_

Sam looked at me and I turned my gaze away. _**"I want you to be careful, that leech was acting strange the other night. You probably don't remember because it was your first phase but he's dangerous. We can't have what we are leaking out, so if you're going to go back to Fork's High, you need to be careful, do you understand?"**_

_**"Yea.... I understand," **_I said and stood slowly, shaking the dirt from my light colored fur and yawned loudly.

_**"Come on, let's get you back. Billy said he didn't want you out long." **_Sam stayed close as the pack trotted back onto the reservation, his shoulder kept hitting mine and I was getting angry. Embry said that my emotions would be running on over drive for a few weeks, and I'd get angry really easy. It was true, the slightest thing would set me off, and the next thing I knew I was a few miles into the woods and the others were chasing after me, making sure I didn't get found out or something.

_**"Everyone, give Jake and I some privacy." **_Sam said, which meant he wanted the others to return to human form and head home on their own. Which they did because Sam was the alpha of the pack and if you didn't do what he wanted willingly, he could force you.

_**"...What is it?" **_I asked nervously slowing down as Sam did.

_**"I wanted to be alone with you." **_Sam said and I looked at him. _**"I don't want to force you but, Jacob.... The elders were very clear on what they wanted with you, with me... us." **_ Sam said and my jaw tightened, and I tried not to lift my top lift and bare my teeth. _**"I know it's confusing Jacob, but they want us to imprint. I want you to think about this carefully. If we imprint on each other, our powers will double possibly increase even more." **_

_**"Yeah, but I have figured out what imprinting means, and I can't be that with another guy.... There's no way." **_ I shook my head and sat on my haunches, watching Sam pace in front of me. He looked pissed.

_**"I am pissed Jacob." **_Sam snapped

_**"Why do you want to do this?"**_ I asked.

_**"I want to get rid of those damned vampires. They are the reason we're like this. If they go away, we can return to normal. Live normal lives." **_ Sam said and I shook my head. Sam growled and stepped towards me. _**"Your shift was so painful, you were hurt like that, all because of them, don't you want to make them pay? You said you didn't even like them." **_

**"**_**Just because I don't like them, doesn't mean I'm going to kill them." **_ I said and Sam growled. I growled back defensively. _**"I'll hold my duty, but I won't be the first to attack. If they kill a human, then I'll kill them. But not before that, not for any other reason." **_

Sam lunged and I darted out of the way, he skidded and lunged again. We ran for a few miles, Sam trying to pin me, while I just wanted to get away. We hit hard, he grabbed hold of my neck and threw me against the ground and I whimpered struggling, trying to get my legs under me, but Sam bit harder on my neck and I stilled. _**"I don't want to force you Jacob.... I do have feelings for you if that is what you are afraid of, being bound to someone who feels nothing for you," **_Sam loosened his grip on my neck, but didn't let go.

_**"I don't want any of this." **_ I said quietly. _**"Don't you get that? I don't care if you love me, this is all to much for me. I'm not meant for all this crazy shit."**_

Sam let my neck go and licked my cheek. I closed my eyes and moved my legs under my head and rested my head on my large paws. _**"You're stronger then this Jacob. You're meant for this, for me."**_

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him. _**"Something.... even if I wanted to, something's.... It feels like I've got something gripping my heart tightly. It's painful, every time you touch me, the grip gets tighter." **_

Sam growled and I looked at him. He stepped so his front legs were on one side of me, his hind legs covering the other. He lowered his head, bared his white teeth and his ears went back.

I looked too, glowing eyes stood out in the dark, the color of dark honey. I tried to get up, but Sam put a paw between my shoulder blades. _** "Don't move."**_ He ordered and I whimpered as my joints locked. _**"We ended up over the boundary line."**_ I lowered my head, seeming to be the only thing I could do.

_**"Then we should leave." **_ I said.

_**"Hush."**_

I whined and bit my tongue, watching the honey eyes getting closer, turning darker with every step. Sam growled when the owner of the eyes was visible, Emmett Cullen. He was staring at me, and every muscle in my body tensed. He was staring into my eyes, it was chilling, but it made my heart race.

_**"Sam, I want to leave, let me move, please, let me move."**_ No, this wasn't right, I shouldn't be running from him, but I wanted to. It's the only thing I wanted to do. Get away from Emmett.

_**"Hush, it's fine." **_ Sam said standing straight as Emmett came towards us. He was moving very slowly, like he was holding himself back. Each step was labored, he wasn't breathing either. Sam growled when Emmett was with in ten feet of us. _** "Get up slowly." **_ Sam moved from over me and I stood. Even in this form, I was shorter then Emmett. _**"Move back, slowly." **_ Sam said. _**"If he attacks, run, you aren't ready for a fight yet."**_

"Jacob."

My body tensed and I looked at Emmett.

"So it is you." Emmett said and smiled. "I was worried, I thought you died or something." He reached out to touch me and Sam growled and snapped at Emmett's hand. Emmett jumped back, letting out a growl of his own and a shiver rippled down my spine and my fur stood up on end.

_**"Go home Jacob." **_ Sam said.

_**" Sam... we aren't supposed to fight them unless they attack first." **_ I said.

_**"He reached for you, it's a sign of aggression in my book." **_ Sam said looking at me. _**"You're **__**my**__** mate, any thing directed towards you is a threat."**_

_**"I already said I didn't want to be with you!" **_ I growled.

_**"It's not a choice Jacob!" **_ Sam snapped. I flinched and lowered my head.

"What the hell is going on here? You're over the boundary. You've got no right to attack me." Emmett growled and Sam turned to him. Sam, normally was taller then I, the same size as Emmett. As a wolf, Sam was bigger then Emmett, but Emmett wasn't backing down.

Both seemed to be advancing, ready for the other to attack.

_**"Sam!"**_ I snapped and he turned to me. _**"Enough, we have to go home, the others will be worried." **_

Sam looked over at Emmett and growled, but walked over to me, nudging my side with his snout. I started walking back towards home, Sam a few paces behind me.

Emmett stood in the same spot. I knew he wasn't an idiot, even if he didn't know what we had said, he knew body language. He knew Sam's reaction and behavior towards me, what it meant. I could tell Emmett didn't like it, I don't know if he was jealous or what, but it rubbed me the wrong way.

_**"It should." **_ Sam said and I looked at him. _** "Anything about him should rub you the wrong way." **_

I huffed and speed up, going from a walk to a trot and Sam growled and caught up to me with ease seeing as he had a bigger stride. _**"Not all of them are so bad... I've talked to two of them, Alice, she's sweet. Jasper, he's a little awkward, but has never really been all that bad. I mean yea, they are all stuck up, but it's kinda not their fault. The way people talk about them, I understand." **_

Sam growled. _**"So are you changing your mind all of the sudden?" **_

_**"No, it's nothing like that, it's just I don't throw around the idea of killing a person lightly. I don't care if they're alive or the living dead." **_ I said and stopped, turning as my house came into view.

Sam stepped towards me and I stepped back a few steps, then sat. _**"Just promise me, you'll take everything into consideration. Think, your friend Bella, she's a human. One of them could kill her." **_ His nose brushed over mine and I shivered. _**"Sleep well, I will see you in the afternoon." **_ He nudged my cheek with his nose and moved off towards his own home. I phased back into human form and went inside, not waiting to get into my room and pull on some pants.

The supply of my clothes was thinning, because randomly I'd get so pissed off I'd phase and tear my clothes to shreds. I sighed walking back into the main room.

"I thought I heard you thundering around." My dad said and I smiled at him. "How was your run? Do you think you're getting any better?"

"I can phase the fastest." I said rummaging around in the fridge for something to eat. "I'm the smallest because of my age." I put a container of left overs in the microwave, then leaned against the counter and crossed my arms over my chest, and my legs crossed at my ankles.

"You seem unhappy about something though Jacob what is it?" Dad asked and I shook my head.

"What the elders are asking me." I said.

"I was asked the same thing." He said.

"Yes, but you were allowed to imprint on Mom!" I snapped, then shook my head and looked down. "This isn't fair. I don't even have a choice, it's either Sam or Paul, and if I don't chose. The elders will." I shook my head again. "I can't believe you'd agree to something like this."

"We have to think about what's best for our people." Dad said and I growled.

"It's always about the people." I said and laughed hollowly. "Of course, what was I thinking?" I rolled my eyes and pulled my food from the microwave. "I'm going to bed." I said grabbing a fork and heading into my room. I slammed the door, and flopped on my bed, leaning back against the wall and stabbed at my food, left over pasta that Bella had sent over.

I ran my fingers through my long hair and sighed. I always seem to think about her, no matter what I do, who I'm with, in the end, Bella comes to mind, and it kills.

* * *

I drove to school early, having gotten up early so none of the pack would be waiting outside for me, most of all Sam. I couldn't understand, why him of all people, the most straight laced guy I've ever meet, would really want to be with me, of all people. He has, well had a really beautiful girlfriend, but he broke it off with her when he found out that I was a shifter too.

I sighed parking my truck and shifted in my seat. The school wouldn't be open for another forty something minutes, which meant the smart kids would start showing up in thirty something, and everyone else would shop after that. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, I didn't really sleep well, so I figured I could get a good half an hour nap if I tried.

The thing about being part of the pack, is that no matter what they know where you are. When you're in wolf form, and they are, our thoughts are shared. When one of us is hurt, the others can tell and come to our aid. So right now, if any of the others are awake, they can probably tell I'm uncomfortable, they just don't know why yet, as soon as we phase, and our minds link they could no in a matter of seconds if I wasn't careful.

I sighed, I was supposed to be sleeping and all I could do was sit and think about stupid shit. I growled and the hair on my arms stood on end. I opened my eyes when I heard an engine. It was Emmett's Jeep, what the hell was he doing here so early? I slumped lower in my truck and locked the doors, although I knew he had the strength to break my truck in half if he wanted.

I watch the Jeep park, and Emmett get out and go to the back and pull his football duffle bag from the back and he headed for the football field. Did he always come so damn early for extra practice? I hated to admit it, but my interest was peaked and I got out of my truck and followed him to the field. I hid under the bleachers when he went into the locker room, when he came out, he had changed in to white sweat pants and a white wife beater tank. His body was really built, and it dawned on me, that his body had to have been that toned when he was alive, or else he wouldn't have had the body as a vampire. I wondered if he just exercised now out of habit, because he didn't have to do anything now, his body was frozen like that, in peak form of a twenty year old. I envied him slightly, knowing that he would live forever, be young forever, be with the woman he loved forever.

Bella would age, she would die and leave me, not that she loved me anyways. I would stay young as long as I kept my shifting abilities, but as soon as I said I didn't want them, they would leave my body, go to another Quileute and I'd age and wither and die. I hung my head and laughed quietly at myself, I'm just one giant cluster fuck of confusion. One minute I'm jealous, the next I hate him, why can't I just hate him and get this stupid idea of jealousy out of my head.

I looked back at Emmett, he was running the track, he had headphones on. I could faintly hear the music blasting in his ears. He liked the same music I did apparently. I sank down so I was squatting as he came closer to where I was. If he noticed I was there, he didn't act like it.

I shook my head and headed back to my truck. By now the parking lot was half full, and I kept my head down, after all normal humans don't grow from like I did in two weeks. I saw Bella leaning against her truck and jogged over to her.

"Bella." I said and smiled, she looked up at me.

"Long time no see." Bella smiled. "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's a long story." I said, hoping she'd understand, she nodded.

"You grew." Bella said as we walked in to the school.

"Yeah." I said.

"What is Billy feeding you?" Bella asked.

"Who knows." I shrugged.

"Is something wrong Jake? You seem a little off." Bella said and I looked at her.

"I'm always a little off Bella." I said trying to joke it off, but she was serious. I sighed. "Things at the Reservation have just been a little rough lately, but other then that I'm fine." I admitted, she crossed her arms, she knew I was keeping something from her. I sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it Bella, please."

Bella sighed lifting her chin. "Fine." She said.

"So what's new with you?" I asked as we started walking towards class again.

"A few things." Bella said and I raised an eyebrow. "Someone asked me out." She said.

"Oh? Who?" I asked as we walked into the class.

"Hello Bella."

I looked up. "Rosalie?" I gaped and she smiled at me, then turned to Bella.

"Hey." Bella blushed and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked down at her, then at Rosalie.

"I'll leave you two alone." I muttered and walked to my seat and sat down. I could still hear them, talking in low tender whispers. It hurt, even though I knew it'd come, that Bella really would find someone, and it wouldn't be me. She'd never see me as someone to fall in love with, even if she was straight. I was younger than her, and she liked to date older people. I could laugh, she definitely had someone older in Rosalie, about a hundred years older.

"_Yea, sure I'll come over tonight." _ Bella whispered leaning back against the wall and Rosalie smiled.

_"Great, I can't wait."_ Rosalie played with a lock of Bella's hair and I felt like my heart would rip out of my chest. I was getting so angry, but not at her, myself for following Bella around even though I knew, we'd never be together. I was really stupid, I knew it now, the fact had been driven home like a hot poker to my chest.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was cold and large, my body tensed and I looked over my shoulder, Emmett.

"What do you want?" I asked looking back down, fiddling with my notebook, flipping through the pages one way, like a flip book, then doing it backwards.

"I wanted to talk about the other night." Emmett sat in Bella's seat as she took his seat next to Rosalie. I tensed again. "That other wolf, what is he to you?" Emmett asked.

"None of your damned business leech." I growled, flipping through my notebook again. Emmett put a hand over mine and I glared at him. His honey colored eyes stared into my dark chocolate colored ones.

"Why did you listen to what he told you? I know you're not a follower." Emmett said and my eyes narrowed.

"He's the alpha. You do what he says." I said and pulled my hand away from his and pulled a pen from my bag.

"Your art's very good." Emmett said and I slammed my notebook closed as the bell rang.

"Just leave me alone leech." I said.

"What if I don't?" Emmett asked and I looked at him.

"I'll tear you to pieces, then burn them." I growled.

"I figured as much." Emmett said leaning closer. His eyes were turning black. They were intense, they made my heart race, and my mind was starting to go blank. I had to do something, he shouldn't be so close, he shouldn't.

"Do you want to die?" I growled.

"I already have." Emmett said quietly, he was way to close, and people were looking, even though the lights were off because the sub had put in a movie.

"Knock it off." I said leaning back. Emmett grabbed my wrist.

"Just try it once." Emmett breathed, my body tensed, he smelt good. I inhaled deeply, his breath had smelt good, his scent was good, which was bad. I shouldn't like his scent at all.

"What the hell are you doing? People are watching." I growled and pushed him back, which was a mistake because he was holding my arm so when he fell back out of the chair, he drug me down on top of him with a heavy thud. I groaned as the room laughed. I looked down at him and he looked shocked. I don't think that he meant for this to happen. His eyes showed horror, like he hadn't been himself at first, but now his eyes were honey colored again, but black flaked the edges. He was holding his breath, and I was holding mine. Emmett tightened his grip on my wrist, and opened his mouth to say something.

I stood up quickly and grabbed my stuff, I rushed out of the room. I stopped to stuff my things in my locker, then took off towards the woods near the school, as soon as I hit the tree line I phased.

A mind hit mine at once, Sam's.

_**"What's going on?" **_ Sam asked.

_**"Nothing, leave me alone." **_ I said speeding up, I was heading towards the beach, the cliff where the others liked to jump off. _**"I just want to be alone."**_

_**"No, I'm coming." **_ Sam said and I growled jumping to increase my speed.

**************

I skidded to a stop when I came to the beach. Sam was waiting, sitting in the woods, just to the edge of it, so sand meet trees.

_**"What happened?" **_ Sam asked.

_**"You can tell just by being here." **_ I growled walking towards him, Sam stood and circled around me, and he growled as he sniffed me.

_**"One of them touched you?" **_ Sam growled and knocked me on my back and pinned me. _**"Why did you let one of them touch you?"**_

_**"I didn't let him." **_ I growled but Sam didn't let me up.

_**"You're not going to that school anymore. Not letting that leech toy with you." **_ Sam said. I tried to push him off. _**"Knock it off, don't fight me."**_

_**"Then let me go." **_ I said.

_**"No, I didn't want to force you Jacob, but I will." **_ Sam said. He leaned down to bite my neck.

I gritted my teeth and my body seemed to go limp as Sam bit down harder on my flesh. _**"Stop... that hurts!" **_ I hissed and Sam let go

Sam moved away from me and I sat up turning human to rub my bleeding neck. I looked at Sam as he returned to human form as well, wiping the blood from his lips.

"Jacob.... I didn't mean to." Sam said, he sounded scared.

"Like hell you didn't." I growled swallowing.

Sam stepped closer to me and I kicked at him. "Jacob."

"Stay away from me." I snapped and phased again running, Sam phased too and chased after me.

_**"Jacob, would you listen to me please. You know how it is when we're like this!" **_ Sam said and I speed up.

_**"Leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you Sam!" **_ I growled.

_**"Don't do this Jacob." **_ Sam pleaded hitting my side. I skidded, but didn't fall.

_**"Just leave me alone." **_ I said and Sam stopped. I kept running, heading north, passing over the territory line.

_**"No!"**_ Sam hit me hard and I was thrown back against a tree. I yelped and tried to get up, but Sam was over me before I could move. _**"I'm not letting you go Jacob. I was told by the elders what was supposed to happen, and I'm going to make sure that it does. I don't care about what you want, we have more important things to deal with." **_

_**"What happened to you loved me?"**_ I asked sarcastically and Sam growled, baring his bright white pointed teeth.

_**"Do you really have to make this so damn hard Jacob!?" **_ Sam leaned closer. _**"I do love you, I have for a while now. I've seen you around the Reservation, and I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Even now, you are the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen." **_

_**"I'm not a chick." **_ I said.

_**"I know." **_ Sam moved back, sitting on his haunches, and I rolled onto my stomach. _**"I know, all of this is so stupid, and confusing. I'm torn Jacob, between what I know you want, and what I know we have to do. Don't you understand that? If I had a choice, I'd let you do what you wanted, but I don't." **_

_**"I can't love you!" **_ I snapped. _**"I don't feel anything for you!"**_

_**"What is it that I have to do? What do I have to be for you to love me?" **_ Sam asked.

I didn't know, how was I supposed to. All my life, I've never once, thought of any guy in that way. I'd never even had one of those freak wet dreams about another guy. Sam was pacing now, left to right in front of me, I saw into his thoughts about me, and I was so confused, why? Why feel that way about me? I'm nothing special.... Sam paused to look at me when that thought crossed my mind and I looked away. His black eyes shouldn't be that intense, they shouldn't shake me the way that they did. But then I realized, it wasn't because they were Sam's eyes, they reminded me of Emmett's, black intense and burning into me.

Sam growled as my thoughts hit him, jealously and rage rolled off of him and he turned to me. _**"How could you think of that thing?!" **_He barked at me and swung his paw across my snout. I yelped as his claws dug deeply into my skin, and thick blood trickled into my fur. _**"Damn it Jacob!"**_

_**"This isn't my fault." **_ I said standing slowly, Sam rounded on me. _**"What you're asking of me, do you really think I could just be okay with it? I'm not like that. I've never been like that, I can't just do what someone tells me, most of all fall in love. And I don't know why one of **__**them**__** came into my thoughts, it just happened." **_ I said.

Sam looked around, then phased, I did the same knowing he'd ask me to. It was awkward, being naked with him in the middle of the woods, being naked with him period was awkward, just because he was a guy. I glanced over his body, like all of us, he was fit, he was taller then me, more muscular than I was. He stepped towards me, and I stepped back, but I was still against a tree. I hissed as the bark scraped against my back, it didn't hurt, it was more of just a surprise then anything else. Sam was good looking, there was no doubting that, but he was a guy, _**I **_was a guy too. Sam stepped closer and put his hand on my cheek.

My body stiffened and my heart started to race. Before I knew it, Sam's body was barely an inch away from mine. I could feel his hot breath ruffling my hair and I shivered.

"Sam, don't." I muttered. I was terrified, my heart was beating so fast it hurt, plus it felt like something was squeezing it, trying to stop it.

"Jacob," Sam said huskily and for some stupid reason, I looked up into his dark eyes and he stared back at me.

Again Emmett's eyes flashed in my mind and I snapped from my daze and turned my face away from Sam. "Sam, I can't." I said, he stopped coming closer, but didn't move back.

"I will, get you to love me." Sam said and I shook my head. "I'll do anything."

"Don't Sam, please." I said.

"You don't believe me Jacob. I know, you don't think that two guys could love each other the same way that a man and a woman can. But I'll prove it to you." Sam said, he stepped back and phased.

I looked at him, he nodded his head, then took off.

I looked around, I was still in the middle of the woods. But now I was naked, I didn't want to phase, because then the others could see my thoughts, I didn't want to walk through the woods naked either, but more then that I just didn't want to go home. I knew that there were cabins that tourists used in the summer, but since it was fall, they'd be empty. There should be one near by that no one would mind if I slept in for the night. I just didn't want to go home, I knew that people would stare, that they would talk. It wasn't a secret at home, what the elders wanted, that there was a pack of werewolves, that I was one, that they wanted me to be the mate of the alpha, to make him and I stronger, so that we could take the 'cold ones' the Cullens, vampires out of the picture.

I shook my head and phased, but I kept my thoughts very centered on one thing, nothing but trees. That way no one knew what I was thinking, and I was so concentrated none of the others knew what was thinking. I got to a cabin, circled it a few times to make sure it was empty, phased back to human and broke in.

Although there wasn't much there, at least there was a large bed, even though it only had sheets I didn't care, I locked the door, and went over to the bed and laid down. I had enough body heat to keep warm, even naked, my body was like a furnace, my temperature remained at a constant high, one that would cook any organs of a normal person like eggs on a hot sidewalk in summer.

I closed my eyes putting my arms under my head then sighed, and rolled onto my side.

For some reason, I felt empty. I was really alone, I no longer had Bella. Though truthfully I never did have her to begin with, but now, even the idea that maybe we could still be together was completely gone. The idea of being bound to someone I felt nothing for.... Damn it, what the hell is going on with me? Why can't I just be normal, that's all I've ever wanted a normal life, but I could never have that. My dad used to tell me all the time, that I was supposed to be something great for the tribe. The elders were sure to reminded me at my birthday every year, for the longest time I had no idea, but now I did. All I wanted to do was run as far away from my _'destiny'_ as I could, as fast and as far as my two, or well four legs would carry me.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, it sucked, that even though I hated being a werewolf, I felt more comfortable like that, than I did in human form. Maybe I should've just been born a fucking dog, screw this middle ground shit. I huffed and phased again, rolling onto my side resting my head on my paws and closed my eyes. I should really stop thinking, and just sleep, that's the best thing I could do, the only thing I should do. Just sleep, forget everything.... sleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	4. Hunter and Prey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Warning:** This is rated M for Mature, please read with caution.

**Chapter Four: ****Hunter and Prey**

Please Enjoy

* * *

I sat on the couch, flipping aimlessly through the channels on the t.v. Rosalie was upstairs with Bella, and I could hear them talking. I was glad she was happy, that she had been accepted for being what she was by the person she'd fallen in love with. Where as I just seem to keep messing up, loosing control of myself completely every time I entered the room with Jacob. After my retarded move in class, he had run off, and I hadn't seen him since. That was two months ago.

I kept trying to figure out what I could do to fix this mess, try to get Jacob to like me. I knew that he was awkward in his own right, considering the fact that he's younger than I, well of course but if you look at it like I'm twenty years old, he just turned seventeen, normally it'd be three years difference, but it was much more then that because I'm a vampire.

I looked up hearing footsteps, Rosalie and Bella walking down the stairs. I raised an eyebrow, Rosalie had dressed Bella up, hair, make up, a nice dress, even heels.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked me putting an arm around Bella's waist. Bella blushed and turned into Rosalie slightly, her head under Rosalie's chin.

I swallowed, the muscle in my neck tightening, maybe this whole idea of branching out this time had been a bad idea. "She looks beautiful, you're magic Rosalie." I said and Rosalie smiled smugly and twirled a lock of Bella's hair in her fingers.

Rosalie hummed and smiled smugly then kissed Bella's cheek. I could tell she was being careful, Bella's scent was amazingly tempting. Even Alice had almost slipped once, which was the most shocking thing, because Alice never had a problem with human blood before. But Jacob was that to me, just the idea of seeing his blood, only seeing was enough to make my mouth water.

"You two going out?" I asked to get the thoughts from my head.

"Yes, I was going to take her to dance lessons." Rosalie said and Bella blushed.

"I can't dance." Bella whispered.

"It'll be fun. I made Monkey Man do it." Rosalie said and Bella looked at me.

"Yeah, I had to." I said and Bella laughed. Rosalie smiled.

"We'll be back later." Rosalie said leading Bella from the house.

I sighed and laid out on the couch and put my arms behind my head and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

I walked into school on Monday, marking three months since I'd seen Jacob. I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging on the ends in frustration as I stood in front of my locker. I really didn't want to be here, I was hungry and pissed off. Even though I was used to being talked about, it was so annoying today.

"Hello Emmett."

I looked over my shoulder at a girl, a friend of Bella's, Jessica her name was.

"Hi." I said slamming my locker closed.

"I was wondering, since you and Rosalie are broken up... If you needed a date for prom." Jessica said.

"I'm not going." I said simply and walked away. No one was interesting to me, no one smelled good, none of them had the exotic look that Jacob had.... none of them were Jacob.

"Em, come here."

Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall.

"What the hell Jazz?!" I growled and he just smiled, which was rare for him.

"I want to show you something." Jasper said and stopped in a classroom and over to a window. "Look who showed up." He pointed and I looked out to the courtyard.

Jacob, he cut his hair, and had grown a little more. He was talking to Bella and she seemed happy to see him. He looked happy to see her, like he always was. I swallowed and shifted.

"He looks good with his hair short." Jasper said and I looked at him. "I think that you need to do what you do best." He said and I raised an eyebrow. "You are a hunter Em, that kid out there is your prey."

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked.

"Look," Jasper nodded back to the window. I looked back out the window, Jacob was getting more attention then usual, people had gathered around and were talking to him. I growled, gripping the counter that was in front of the window until I snapped fist sized chunks from it. Jasper chuckled and I looked at him. "So, what do you think? Are you gonna stop being a bitch and do what you usually do when you want something? Or do I get to tell Rosalie she took your balls when she left?"

I growled and walked from the class and outside, straight for Jacob.

Bella noticed me first, and she looked confused as I pushed my way through the crowd and grabbed Jacob's forearm and pulled him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob growled fighting me but I still pulled him with ease towards the football field. "Hey! Answer me!" He growled.

I pushed him up against the side of the field house and kissed him. Jacob's eyes went wide for a minute and he struggled but he started to relax and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him against me. God, it felt so good to have his hot body pressed against me. Jacob groaned, it was deep and rumbled in his chest, and I felt the vibration. I pressed harder against him, stepping between his legs and Jacob's breath hitched. I remembered he needed to breath and slowly pulled away to where our lips were still brushing against each others.

"W-what the hell was that?" Jacob looked at me. "W-what did you do?"

"It's called a kiss Jacob." I said huskily running my hands down his arms, feeling his tensed muscles.

"That's not what I meant you ass!" Jacob tried to pull away to hit me, but I pushed his hands up against the wall over his head and he growled. I shivered with excitement, and stared hungrily into his eyes. My eyes were changing color too, if there was a color darker then black, that was the color of my eyes right now. Staring at Jacob's face, even though his skin was dark, I could see he was blushing, I could feel the blood rushing through his body. See his pulse in his neck, the shine from the early morning light on his tanned skin. I looked over Jacob's body, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, his muscles still tensed.

"Then what did you mean?" I finally asked looking into his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" Jacob asked, I watched his lips move. I don't know why but I found them fascinating, even though I've seen lips everyday, for over a hundred years, never have I seen lips more beautiful, they were full. I could see a scar where he'd probably bitten to hard, I always noticed that about him, when he was thinking, doing work or drawing, he bit his bottom lip for a few minutes, then licked it, then bit it again. It was a sight to see, watch his lip start to turn red as blood swelled in it, then how he licked it to sooth it away, only to bring the blood to the surface again.

"Because I have wanted to kiss you for the past two years." I admitted looking in to Jacob's eyes to gauge his reaction.

"I should hate you." Jacob said. "Just like I hate Sam."

"I don't know who you're talking about, or what for that matter." I said. Jacob relaxed a little and I let his wrists go, moving my hands to rest on his forearms.

"The alpha male of my pack." Jacob looked away, I could see what I took for anger and embarrassment in his eyes. "He wants us to be mates, but I've been denying him for months, since I turned that day when I got sick at school." Jacob looked at me and I held my breath feeling his breath on face. I was to close for safety but I didn't want to pull away from his heat. "Since that day, Sam has been trying to get me to....y'know." Jacob blushed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Have sex?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"...Yeah," Jacob blushed again. "But I keep either running off, or finding things to distract him from trying. It's been getting harder and harder for me to keep him away."

"I could help." I said and Jacob looked at me.

"How?" He asked.

"Simple, you are basically wolves right?" I asked and Jacob nodded. "If I claim you, then Sam can't touch you unless he fights me for the right."

"I don't want to belong to anyone." Jacob growled. Shit, I hadn't meant to hit a nerve, but I hit a big one because Jacob's fist hit me hard in the jaw and I stumbled back. "Fucking bastard. I'm not a chick that you can just kiss and say a few cute things to and have bending over backwards to kiss your ass!"

I looked at Jacob, rubbing the ache in my jaw away. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that." I said fighting the urge to step back against Jacob, but I think I had over stayed my welcome in his personal space bubble for the time being. "I like you, I really like you." Jacob looked at me, and I stared back.

"Why? You... Rosalie is beautiful." Jacob said and I smiled.

"You are too." I said. "You may not be feminine, but Jacob, but you are something to look at."

"You must be blind." Jacob growled crossing his arms over his chest, I chuckled.

"No, I'm not blind." I stepped closer carefully, Jacob looked at me, but didn't stop me so I stepped until I was almost touching him. "Even if I was, I'd still want you." I said quietly and Jacob's heart started pounding, it was ringing in my ears, and I looked in Jacob's eyes. "Say something, distract me, now." I said.

"What?" Jacob looked confused.

"Your heart is racing." I said holding my breath and closed my eyes, clenching my hands into fists.

"Well think of something else." Jacob said and I laughed, but his heart beat was still ringing in my ears. "You really are weird y'know. This whole liking me thing, it's kinda random.... Is... is it just because Rosalie wanted to go out with Bella?" He asked, that distracted me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked hurt.

"I like you, because I like you. Rosalie, Bella, they have nothing to do with it. Just what I feel for you, that's all that matters." I said.

Jacob swallowed and blushed again, for a guy he did that a lot. I figured it was because he was so young, barely seventeen. "You're an idiot." He said

"Only around you," I answered. "I know what way is up most of the time, but not with you." I said.

"You really are an idiot." Jacob growled. "I'm not a girl who you can sweet talk, do you not get that already?" He growled and pushed past me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, hitting him back against the field house wall. He growled at me, eyes narrowing dangerously and I could feel his muscles start to change, he was going to shift.

"I'm willing to fight you." I said. Jacob stilled for a minute and looked at me. "You can fight all you want. This is hunting now, I'm the hunter you're my prey, understand?" I grinned.

"You can't beat me leech." Jacob growled trying to push me away.

"If I do?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "If I win our little hunting game, you become my mate."

"If you don't?" Jacob asked.

"I'll still make you mine." I said.

Jacob shook his head, I could see a slight grin pulling his lips. "Do you really think that I'd agree to something like that?" He asked and I grinned toothily.

"You don't have a choice." I told him, he growled again, but it wasn't threatening, it sounded..... playful.

"Do you think I'm going to be easy prey?" Jacob asked looking in my eyes and I leaned closer. "What if I'm the better hunter?"

"You couldn't top me if you tried." I said. "I've got years of experience. You blush at just the word sex." I smiled as Jacob did blush at the last word of my sentence.

Jacob huffed and I leaned closer to kiss him but stopped suddenly when I heard someone getting closer. I pulled away so we were a few feet apart and he looked up having heard the noise too.

Mike, Eric and a few others stepped over the hill so that they could see the football field, and us. I let out a low growl as I stared up at them.

"Yo Jacob!" Mike waved at him and I stiffened, Jacob glanced at me, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"What's the matter? Don't think you can handle any competition?" Jacob asked and walked away, jogging up to Mike and the others. I growled and I could tell Jacob heard because he shivered. I licked my lips watching the ripple run through his toned body, then the image of how his body would be shivering against me. How I'd make him shiver and writhe.

* * *

When Jacob took his seat next to me in class, people were talking about us, what had happened between us was still the buzz of the entire school, and now Jacob was sitting next to me again, and all eyes were on us.

"So, what did Mike want?" I asked leaning closer to Jacob.

"Nothing really." Jacob said opening the notebook he drew in. I looked at his drawings, they were amazing and realistic.

"Can I see?" I asked and Jacob looked at me.

"I haven't even shown my dad." Jacob admitted

"You showed Bella." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Bella's different." Jacob said.

"Why?" I asked. Jacob looked down for a minute, then handed the notebook to me.

"I don't show anyone besides Bella, because I know how she'll react." Jacob said staring down at the desk. I started looking at his drawings, most of them were wildlife and scenery, probably around his home. Then came people, one dressed in indian feather headdress and I looked at Jacob and he looked at the picture. "That's what my father looked like when he was younger."

"Looks just like you." I said.

Jacob huffed. "That's the problem." He told me and I raised an eyebrow. "My father was supposed to be chief, but because of his accident, he can't be. Right now someone else if leading our people, but when I come of age, the elders want me to be in charge." Jacob frowned. "I know, I can be a good leader. It's in my blood, but I don't want to be."

"I understand." I said looking back at the notebook, I flipped a few more pages then stopped. It was a picture of me and Rosalie, then Alice and Jasper, then Edward. I looked at Jacob. "I don't understand."

"I draw what catches my attention, even if I don't like it." Jacob said looking out the window. I chuckled and turned back to the picture of Rosalie and I, although in the picture Rose and I were close, we weren't touching in the picture.

"You know, you should really take an art class." I said and Jacob shook his head.

"I can only afford to take the basic classes. My dad would flip if he knew I was using one of my school notebooks for drawing." Jacob looked down.

"I'll pay for it." I said.

"No." Jacob said and snatched his notebook back. I raised an eyebrow, his reflexes were good. I could barely catch the swift movement in time to brush my fingers over his hand, it felt like sparks where our skin connected.

Jacob shifted in his seat, turning away from me and I sighed moving my chair closer to him at the table. I leaned forward and tried to get him to look at me. "Hey, don't shut down on me now. I'm just getting to know you a little." I said.

"Class started like twenty minutes ago and the teacher has been glaring at us." Jacob said.

"So?" I put my hand over Jacob's and he tensed.

"If you're not careful, you'll have to start all over again." Jacob warned and I sighed and pulled away.

"Why did you cut your hair?" I asked.

"It was to damn long." Jacob said.

"I like it short, you should keep it this length, but then again, now everyone can see what I've been seeing the past two years." I said and Jacob blushed and glared at me.

"What would that be?" Jacob asked.

"You." I answered.

Jacob turned away, but I knew he was blushing. I managed to see him start to roll his eyes and I chuckled.

* * *

I walked over to where Jacob was sitting with Bella, Rosalie and a few others. "Jacob, you mind?" I nodded towards the door and Jacob looked at the others at the table who were now staring, then got up and followed me from the cafeteria.

"You don't know what the word privacy mean do you?" Jacob asked.

"I know what a lot of words mean." I said turning on him, I pushed him back against a wall and kissed him. Jacob growled against my mouth and clenched his jaws. I licked his lips and he shuddered. I pulled away and licked my own lips, staring hungrily at him.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked.

"I like the way you taste." I said simply and Jacob frowned. "Plus it feels good. If you'd try, you'd like it too."

"I'm a wolf, I can't just try something." Jacob said adverting his eyes to a spot on the wall. "Ever watch animal planet?"

"When Alice has the remote." I said crossing my arms and Jacob chuckled.

"When a wolf mates, it's for life. I'm not just gonna try something, I can't." Jacob said. "It's not in my nature, I find someone, and I attach to them. Like I did with Bella, I really couldn't help it." He shifted, I could tell he was getting uncomfortable, but I wanted to know everything about what he was. "I'm supposed to be allowed to pick my mate based on what I like about them, the traits I want offspring to have.... but I guess if I'm supposed to be with Sam," At this I growled and Jacob glanced at me. "The idea of children doesn't really matter."

"Do you want kids?" I asked.

The bell rang and people rushed into the hallway. I glanced around and when I looked back, Jacob had started walking down the halls. I chased after him, people moving out of my way quickly or risk being slammed into a locker. I grabbed Jacob's arms before he could get into the classroom.

"I have to get to class." Jacob said keeping his gaze forward.

"Answer my question." I said.

Jacob bit his bottom lip hard, his long canine breaking the soft skin and I stopped breathing, watching the blood swell on his lip, I stiffened, going completely still, and Jacob looked at me, before sucking on his lip.

"Everyone thinks about having kids." Jacob said. His lip stopped bleeding almost as soon as it started and I sighed.

"You are a walking contradiction." I told him.

"You have no idea." Jacob said and pulled away. I sighed, letting him go into his next class, one I unfortunately didn't have with him.

I made my way to my class and sat down heavily, Rosalie looked at me with question. I just shook my head an sighed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

Please Review and Comment. I really want Reviews for this story, it's really important to me. Please and Thank You!

ConstantSnow


	5. My God, My Angel

**Warning:** This story is rated **M** for mature and should be read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, or it's related characters and themes.

**Author's Note:** In one of the books it tells the years that all of the Cullens were turned and Emmett has the latest year, 1935 I believe, so it would in fact make him the youngest member in the Cullen family, even though he was turned when he was 20 years old and Edward was turned when he was 17, Edward was turned in 1918. So yeah, logically Emmett is the youngest Cullen.

**Chapter Five: ** My God, My Angel.

Please Enjoy

* * *

I sat in class, tapping my pen in boredom, watching Jacob drawing. From my position, leaning back in my chair, I couldn't see what he was drawing, and when I leaned forward and tried to look, Jacob would flip the notebook upside down so I couldn't see. It was the day before winter break and the teacher had given us a free period. Like always, I had nothing I wanted to do. I was thinking about sneaking from the class, I moved fast enough, no one would notice me leave, but I didn't want to leave because I'd miss time to spend with Jacob.

I sighed, knowing I'd probably not see him during winter break, considering the fact that we were hiding the '_relationship'_ between us from the rest of his pack. Jacob told me he'd managed to keep it off his mind, thinking of a million other things. I chuckled remembering how he told me that one of the other's had gotten so pissed about Jacob's random train of thought and tried to fight him.

I shivered at the thought of seeing Jacob fight, feeling the tightness in my jeans. Jacob glanced at me, looking me over slowly and he snorted in laughter and turned his attention back to his drawing.

I leaned forward, my arms crossed on the desk. "What's so funny?" I asked leaning closer so my cold breath ran down Jacob's neck with purpose, watching bumps rise on his hot skin.

"I could smell you get hard." Jacob said quietly and I grinned.

"Oh really? And?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You smell like an animal." Jacob answered with a heavy tone to his voice.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked running my fingers up his arm, he shivered at the cold of my touch, and I relished in the heat of his skin.

"I'm an animal what do you think?" Jacob asked hotly.

I grinned again in victory and leaned slowly and carefully down to run my lips across his jaw. I listened to his already racing heart speed up. I liked that, hearing the beating of his heart increase rapidly when I touched him, it was a turn on. "So you like the way I smell?" People in the class were watching, but in the few weeks that we'd been _'going out'_. I'd been very open about my public displays of affection, even if Jacob was not. I was going to make sure everyone knew, go near **My** Jacob, and you die.

"Don't get to full of yourself." Jacob said as the bell rang and he stood.

"Aw, don't be like that." I said.

"I wouldn't be if your head wasn't so damn big." Jacob said, he went to put his backpack over his shoulder but I grabbed it.

"Let me." I said, he frowned, but I easily got the bag from his grip and onto my shoulder.

"I'm not a girl." Jacob said putting his hands into the pockets of his jacket, like the rest of his clothes, it was out of style, somewhat frumpy and I was dying to get him into some decent fitting clothes, but he flat out refused to let me buy him anything.

"Trust me I'm fully aware of that." I said eyeing Jacob slowly as we walked into the gym. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Jacob said as we went into the locker room.

"I'm being serious here, give me a break." I said putting Jacob's bag in his locker when he opened it.

"Alright, ask." He said pulling out a change of clothes, black sweatpants and a tight grey shirt.

I waited until the rest of the guys exited the locker room then leaned down and touched my lips carefully to Jacob's. He stood perfectly still, just letting my lips brush lightly over his. His lips parted slightly and he brushed his lips over mine, his breath rolling over my face and I shivered.

"That's not a question." Jacob breathed and I pressed my lips harder against his, putting a hand on the back of his neck. Jacob moaned softly tilting his head up more for me, and I licked his bottom lip, his lips parted for me and I lapped at the inside of his mouth. His taste was unlike anything I'd ever tasted before, and I couldn't get enough. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him against me and deepened the kiss further. His tongue brushed the underside of mine as I finally pulled away, he was breathing heavily and I was staring at him with quickly darkening eyes. "S-still didn't ask a question idiot." Jacob panted and I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

I leaned down and put my lips against his ear, he shivered and I grinned, and wasn't able to resist, and blew on his ear and he moaned. "I'm asking you to go out with me, more then just how we have been. Like be a real couple." I breathed.

The clothes that fell from Jacob's hands seemed to take forever to hit, the sound unnaturally loud in my ears and I pulled away slightly to look at Jacob.

"What is it?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek but he turned quickly, and pushed me back as I heard a loud growl followed by snapping jaws. I looked up in time to see Jacob's body phase from human to wolf as he clashed with another wolf, a large pure black one. A large dent in the lockers from where the two hit, and then, they were gone. I growled and chased after them, following Jacob's scent, but I could also hear the growling, the snapping jaws, and the sound of breaking trees as the two massive wolves attacked each other.

"Jacob!" I roared when the sound stopped, I got to them. I remembered the man standing over Jacob's unconscious naked form, Sam. Sam was also in human form and naked, he was still shaking and panting, his head hanging, his upper lip raised to bare his teeth.

"What have you done leech?" Sam growled turning to me.

"Nothing." I said honestly.

"Jacob is supposed to be my mate!" Sam snapped and I growled.

"Jacob can be with who he wants." I said.

"Not a fucking vampire." Sam hissed. "I should've known that you were the reason Jacob was falling away from the rest of the pack... You're going to kill him you know."

"I can control myself." I said.

Sam shook his head. "We stay young by phasing, embracing our other halves, our wolves. But Jacob, he hasn't, he's trying to get rid of it. When he does, he won't get his powers back, and he will age, become nothing but a mortal. His body will wither and he will die, all because he doesn't want to embrace what he was born to be, because you think that you can actually love him." Sam said and my brow furrowed. "You should read up on shape shifters shouldn't you leech? Jacob knows all about you _things_, your '_powers_' and legends, but you know nothing about him. He shouldn't be able to stand you, yet he does and it makes my skin crawl to know he could love something that is already _**dead**_." Sam said and my brow furrowed. " Do you see that now? Is that what you want? Him to be dead? We would not allow you to turn him, we'd have to kill him. So why don't you just leave him alone?"

I shifted and looked down at Jacob still curled in a ball on the ground. The idea of Jacob being dead made my stomach knot. I couldn't live without being able to hear his heart beating. I swallowed slowly and stepped back. Sam watched me and lifted his chin.

"So what is it going to be? Will you leave, and help me keep Jacob alive, or will you be selfish and be what kills him?" Sam asked.

"You don't understand anything do you? Do you think because my heart has stopped beating that I've lost the ability to feel?" I asked.

"That's not what I think." Sam said. "But it has nothing to do with what I asked from you."

"I have no desire to see Jacob's heart stop beating." I said. "I'm a selfish man, I enjoy the sound to much to stop it."

Sam growled. "Good, then we understand each other." He turned his back to me and knelt next to Jacob.

"No. I don't think we completely understand each other." I said and Sam looked at me. " I told you I didn't want Jacob to die. I never said anything about giving him to you."

Sam growled and bared his teeth. "I'll kill you try to take him away from me." He said, his body shaking hard. "Jacob belongs to me, by birth."

"I don't care." I said. Sam lunged, phasing mid-air and I jumped sideways and he collided with a tree. His claws leaving large gashes in it as he pushed off and towards me again.

We hit hard. Sam bit down hard on my right arm and I roared and kicked his left hind leg hard, getting a desired snap, but he clenched down on my arm, snapping the bone like a dry twig. I wrapped my arm around his neck and flipped him off of me, and moved back. I tore my sleeve off to view the damage, completely aware of Sam recovering not far away, the sound of his massive paws hitting the wet ground.

When he lunged again. I jumped over him and turned quickly, but he was slightly faster and hit me hard, knocking me back into a tree which snapped like brittle glass. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down with me.

He bit my torso, just below my ribs and began twisting his head from side to side. If I didn't have a hold of his neck, he would've torn my body in half, and all though it wasn't enough to kill me, being in two pieces would hurt like a bitch.

I was trying very hard to hold back. I doubt Jacob would like it if I killed Sam, but I couldn't not hurt Sam and walk away from this fight in one piece. So I did what I hoped wouldn't do lasting damage to Sam. I broke his jaw.

Sam dropped me, howling in pain and I forced myself to stand as he staggered back. I knew without his jaw he'd not be able to do as much damage to me, but his massive paws could do damage still, plus he had back up, an entire pack, just a howl away. I swallowed, gasping in unnecessary air.

"I won." I growled and Sam looked at me, without even trying I knew what that look in his eyes meant. '_Not by a long shot'_ because it would be the same thing I'd say.

Sam was limping from the broken leg, so I was faster. I rushed to Jacob and picked him up and ran. I could hear the other wolves coming now, but they'd stop not able to cross the other side of Forks' town limit, which my house was on the other side of. When I got into the house, no one was home, which gave me some time to take Jacob up to my room and get him something to wear.

My hands shook as I dressed him, fighting the urge to touch him much more then I needed to dress him. I laid him on the large couch in my room, sighing at the fact I didn't have a bed. I doubted Jacob needed a blanket, so I didn't bother to cover him with one. I went to the other side of the room, and sat on the balcony railing, and watched him, wondering how long it'd be until he woke up, or how I'd explain all of this to Carlisle and the others. Jacob's lanky legs hung over the end of the couch, and his hands moved under his head as he slept.

I swallowed as I heard the front door open, and within two seconds, Carlisle was standing in front of me, Jasper, and Alice behind him.

"I can explain." I said before any of them could say anything.

"I thought you died!" Alice cried. "Suddenly I can't see you anymore and I was freaking out!"

"I'm sorry Alice." I said hanging my head.

"What is that boy doing here Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"He got hurt protecting me." I said slowly.

"Hell of a job he did." Alice said noting the still unhealed broken arm that Sam had given me.

"I would've been dead. The other wolf tried to surprise me," I said "but that's not the point,"

"Emmett you need to take him back now." Carlisle said and I sighed.

"I can't." I said.

"It's not up for discussion." Carlisle said.

"If I take him back I'm never going to see him again." I said.

"Which would be a good thing at this point." Carlisle said and I flinched.

I always felt like a little kid getting his hand slapped for getting into the cookie jar.

"I'm not giving him up Carlisle." I said looking up. "I fought for him, he's mine."

"That boy is not an object Emmett Cullen." Carlisle snapped, his calm demeanor vanishing.

"He's happy with me." I said. "With his people, they are trying to force him into doing something he doesn't want to do."

"Yes, but his human father with a disability will be a walking sob story. Do you understand that you can't have the police involved in our affairs Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I know. But just because Billy is human, doesn't mean that the others are, they are shape shifters." I said.

"But they can hide what they are, we can't. One tiny mistake and we're all on the Volturi hit list do you understand?" Carlisle said.

"They were going to force a mate on him." I said.

"The laws of the Native Americans is very different from the rest of America. The law can do nothing for Jacob, and we cannot either."

"Carlisle." Jasper said softly and Carlisle turned, I looked too.

Jacob was starting to wake up, I could tell by the fact that his heart had started to beat faster. A few minutes past in silence and Jacob sat up slowly and grimaced. I got up to walk over to him, but Carlisle put his hand out, stopping me.

"Alice, check him over." Carlisle said. "Make sure he's not harmed any."

Alice walked over carefully. "Hello Jacob." She said smiling softly.

Jacob looked at her. "Hi." He said, they had spoken a few times, but were still tense around each other.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Alice asked looking at lots of small cuts that were quickly healing.

"I'm a fast healer, don't worry about it." Jacob said and looked at me. "What's going on?" he asked and my chest grew tight.

"I think it's time you go home." Carlisle said and Jacob's eyes went wide.

"W-what?" Jacob asked. "If I go back, I'm never gonna see the sun again."

"I'm sorry, but it's not our place to step in to affairs of humans." Carlisle said and I growled.

"Carlisle!" I snapped.

"No Emmett, we cannot interfere." Carlisle said. "Young Jacob, please return home, and tell your family we are very sorry, and in no way want to start a war."

Jacob looked at me, I gritted my teeth and looked away. "Okay." He said, and was gone,

"Damnit." I growled and punched the wall as I walked from the room, leaving a very large hole, and cracks that snaked up the wall, sending dust into the air.

Carlisle, my god, denied me the ability to be with the one I love, it stung, like a bitch. After all I've done, bending over backwards and following Carlisle's laws, to have this piece of happiness yanked away from me without a chance, even dying didn't hurt this much.

Rosalie was standing at the bottom of the stairs and she looked at me understandingly. She cupped my face in her hands and I sighed. "I'm sorry Emm." She whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, me too." I said. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't sure of what my reaction should be; anger, sadness, calm, understanding... I didn't know.

Here was my angel, the most beautiful woman in the world, who saved my life, telling me maybe it wasn't meant to be, I barely listened to her words, they were like a buzz in the back of my blank mind.

My god told me I wasn't allowed to love the person I wanted, and my angel told me it wasn't meant to be..... So maybe it wasn't meant to be. Is this how it feels when you can't go any lower, when you've sunken to the bottom of the ocean and are just waiting for the pressure to squeeze your body until you die? It felt like the day after I woke from being turned, everything was alien to me, even my own body.

But maybe it wasn't God or the angel's fault. Maybe I was the one who wanted what was impossible, maybe they were simply telling the truth, and I was to stubborn to listen, just like everyone else who never listens to their god, to their guardian angel.

Rosalie finally let her hands slip from my round face, and with a final kiss to my cheek, she left, heading upstairs to her room. I stood at the bottom of the stairs, numb, and watched as Carlisle walked down with Jasper and Alice.

I hung my head and walked from the house, Alice froze for a moment, her eyes glazing over. I wondered what she saw in my future, where I was heading when even I didn't know yet. Carlisle called to me, told me not to leave, that I should stay, but I couldn't be in this place. I wasn't meant to be in this family, I wasn't like the others, with their gifts and their perfect demeanors, their ability to think rationally. I was an animal, and always would be, it was the reason I couldn't rationalize my feelings, because animals don't feel. That was my '_gift'_ I remained as strong and irrational as a new born vampire. I kept that insane strength and the lack of self control that went with it.

I couldn't stay here, I'd not be able to focus. I was so tuned in with the beating of Jacob's heart that I couldn't hear anything else at this point. All I heard was it's muffled thump. I could tell he was in pain, not physically but mentally by the off beat rhythm that his heart had started. I didn't want to go, because once I did get to the point where I could no longer hear it's beating. I'd be in so much pain.

I inhaled slowly hearing Jasper running after me. I jumped up and sat in a study high branch of one of the many pine trees.

"How's Alice?" I asked leaning back against the trunk of the tree as Jasper came to a stop beneath me.

"She's worried." Jasper said jumping into a near by branch. I looked at him, he really did look similar to Rosalie, that's how they were able to pretend to be twins here. Although Jasper's hair was a dirty blond and Rosalie's was pure golden blond. "Esme is too." Jasper said sitting carefully on the same branch as me. I looked more closely at him, his sleeves were rolled up, revealing some of the thousands of crescent shaped scars on his marble skin

"I hate being the youngest you know." I said and Jasper raised an eyebrow. "You all think you need to look out for me, but I'm strong enough to take care of myself." I said.

"We all know." Jasper said.

"... Jazz, what would you do." I paused and bit my bottom lip. "If Carlisle said you couldn't be with Alice anymore?" I asked.

Jasper sighed and crossed his scared arms over his chest and frowned. "I don't know." He said. "I'd have so many emotions running though me all at once I wouldn't know which one to act one first, or how to act on them. I'd be a little shell shocked."

I looked at him and he sighed.

"I'm not usually the best one to give advice Emm." Jasper said. " I still stutter some times when I'm talking to Alice about our relationship." He smiled as he admitted the fact to me. "But I think.... I'm sorry Emm, but things aren't going to work out with Jacob, being what he is, and us being what we are." Jasper said. "Not with his tribe being completely non-understanding. If they understood, then things would be different, but the way things between us and them, you can't be with Jacob. It kills me, but I'm only being logical, that's all I can ever be, you know that. If I some how saw a small sliver of hope I'd tell you."

I sighed and nodded.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." I said. "I'm gonna stay right here and think for a while, maybe go hunting later." I said.

"Good plan." Jasper said.

"Tell Carlisle and the others for me." I said.

"I'm positive Alice already has." Jasper said.

"What did she see first though?" I asked curiously. Jasper chuckled.

"You going for a very long swim." Jasper said and jumped from the branch to the ground with a soft thud.

"Right." I said leaning back.

"Take it easy Emm." Jasper said.

"Yeah," I said closing my eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five.**

Please Review and Comment

Thanks for Reading.

ConstantSnow


	6. Stupidity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

**Warning:** This story contains man on man action. This chapter speificly contains dirty talk and a hand job so read with caution.

**Chapter Six:** **Stupidity**

Please Enjoy.

* * *

I should've known better, known that Emmett didn't really want to be with me. I should've known from the start, but my stupidity got the best of me. Now, here I am, sitting in Sam's bedroom, letting him kiss across my jaw. My body was numb, and my heart hurt. I didn't know that anything in the world could hurt as much as watching Emmett turn his face away from me, let me walk out and not come chasing after me.

Sam put his hand on my cheek and I looked up at him, but he didn't say anything, just stared at me.

I looked down and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry I was so forceful. I should've know that you'd see reason Jacob." Sam said and kissed my temple.

I nodded, lowering my eyes to look at Sam's chest. "I should've listened to you from the beginning. Please forgive me."

"Of course." Sam wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders and pulled me against him. "Get some rest. I'll come to check on you in the morning. I have to talk to the elders."

Sam got up and left. I furrowed my brow, and laid back on Sam's bed. I was numb but in pain at the same time. I couldn't believe what I had almost done. I swallowed slowly and closed my eyes. '_What the hell am I doing? I don't want this.'_

* * *

I woke with a start and looked around. My eyes focused on Sam standing at the end of the bed in the doorway. I sat up slowly, scooting back against the wall. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, why? Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"You're looking at me strange." I cleared my throat.

"The look isn't strange." Sam said stepping around to the side of the bed. " It is love Jacob." Sam said and I looked up at him. I looked at his eyes and frowned. The look in his eyes was nothing compared to the look Emmett had given me the other day in the locker room. It wasn't nearly the same as the look in Emmett's honey colored eyes. "I love you Jacob." He cupped my face and leaned down to kiss me, I turned my face away quickly, and his lips pressed against my cheek.

"Don't," I moved away. "I can't do this." I grabbed my shirt as I got off the bed and headed for the door. Sam seemed to have other ideas and grabbed my wrist tightly and pushed me up against the wall.

"Where are you going?" He growled.

"Home." I said.

"The elders are insisting that you live with me from now on." Sam said.

"I have a home, and I'm going to sleep there." I said trying to get away from Sam's grip, but he didn't let go. "Let go Sam."

"Why are you doing this? Make up your mind Jacob, don't keep dragging me around like this. I can't stand it." Sam said.

"I can't do this....yet." I looked at Sam and his expression softened slightly. " I am so damn confused right now Sam. Please give me some time to think."

Sam sighed and let my wrist go, putting his hands on the side of my neck. "Things will make sense Jake. Everything will fall into place, be as they should." He pressed his lips to his forehead then let go. "Billy will be glad to see you, he was worried when I talked to him this afternoon."

I nodded and walked from the small house quickly, and started running as soon as I hit the front lawn. I wanted to as far away from Sam as possible.

When I got home Billy was at the kitchen table, with Charlie and Bella. I looked at them in confusion.

"Jake, it's nice to see you, how are you?" Bella rushed over and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her height.

"I'm...... okay." I said looking at my dad. "What's going on?"

"Billy invited us over for dinner that's all. He said that you were staying at Sam's place though." Charlie said.

"Sam had a few last minute things come up so I told him I'd come home for the night." I lied as Bella let me go. "I was actually gonna call you Bella."

"Really what about?" Bella asked.

"Can we talk outside?" I asked. Bella frowned, but nodded. "We'll be right back." I promised and pulled Bella quickly from the house.

"Jacob are you alright? I was worried sick after Rosalie told me what happened." Bella held my hand tightly.

"Things are really messed up." I said sinking down to the ground in an exhausted flop. Bella bent down next to me, wrapping her arms around her legs. It was freezing cold outside and she'd left her coat inside.

"You can tell me anything Jacob, you know that right?" Bella ran her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Did Emmett.... say anything to you?" I asked my face distorting in pain and I sucked on my lips waiting for her answer.

"Emmett's gone." Bella said and I looked at her. "After.... what happened he decided to go away for a while."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Damnit." I gritted my teeth and screwed my eyes shut.

"Jake," Bella said softly and wrapped her arms around my head, pulling me so my head rested on her shoulder.

"How could anyone be so fucking heartless?" I whispered holding Bella's small arm tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"Jake, Emm's not like that." Bella said.

"How come he didn't come after me then?" I asked looking up at her.

"Trust me Jake he wanted to." Bella said wiping the tears from under my eyes that I didn't know had fallen. "But there's something you need to understand about Emmett's connection to Carlisle."

I pulled away and wiped my face on the tattered right sleeve of my grey shirt. "What?" I said bitterly.

"Carlisle is like god to Emmett." Bella said. " Carlisle said that you two couldn't be together. Emmett wanted to pick you over Carlisle, but then he thought about what was best for you."

"Did he tell you all of this?" I asked.

"No." Bella said.

"Then why tell me this? If it's not true, how can you know it's true if he didn't say it?" I asked.

"Jacob, Emmett loves you, and I know that you love him too." Bella said and I shook my head. "Things are just a little complicated right now Jake." She leaned closer, trying to look me in the eyes but I kept avoiding her look.

"I should've fucking known better Bella. What the hell was I even thinking? I've always hated Emmett, I should've just stayed that way and none of this stupid shit would be happening right now. I shouldn't have been so damn stupid."

"You're not stupid Jacob." Bella told him.

"But... for me of all people to fall in love with a vampire it's so stupid." I looked at Bella. "Do you have any idea what I am Bella?"

Bella looked at me, her eyebrow raised. "What do you mean Jacob?" She asked and I shook my head looking down. "Jacob, tell me."

"I'm not.... human either." I said. "I'm a shape shifter. I turn into a wolf and I'm strong enough to kill vampires. I was born to kill vampires, I shouldn't be in love with one. It's against everything my people stand for."

Bella stared at me silent as death.

"See, you'd never do anything like this." I stood slowly. "Tell my dad I'm just going for a walk, I'll be back soon."

"Wait Jake," Bella stood quickly and grabbed my arm. " If you love someone, it doesn't matter what you are."

I pulled away and darted off into the woods, not looking back at Bella who was still standing in front of my house. I didn't phase, I wasn't planning on going that far. I just wanted to get away for a little while.

**********************

I stopped running finally, doubling over and putting my hands on my knees and gasping for breath. I had run as far as my legs would carry me, now they were shaking and I was having trouble standing. I put the back of my hand to my mouth and closed my eyes tightly. '_Why am I like this? Why can't I just forget him? It's not even right, it was never right, it can never be right either. Get over Emmett, it wasn't even real anyways. He would've come after me... damnit.' _ I slowly sank to my knees and gritted my teeth.

I stared up, not really seeing the stars or the moon, just staring. My head was throbbing and my heart was twisted in incredible pain that didn't seem to give up, some giant hand squeezing until my heart almost popped.

A strangled sob escaped from my lips. I was so messed up and I hated the idea of being so weak.

Strong arms wrapped around me, and I felt a large chest press against my back. The body was cool and soothing against my burning flesh. Lips brushed over my cheek, wiping away my tears soothingly and a sound between a gasp and sob came from my lips.

"I'm here." The voice was deep and melodic and I melted into it.

I reached a shaking hand up to put on the cold stone arm on my chest and held tightly, afraid that if I didn't hold on, he'd let go.

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you so much." Lips pressed against my throbbing temple in a cool kiss that lessened the ache and I closed my eyes. "I love you Jake." Short curly hair brushed my cheek as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Emmett," I breathed.

"I'm here." He replied and I could've cried harder then I was. "Stop crying please." He pleaded putting a hand lightly on my cheek sitting up straight and turning my head so I faced him. I looked into his honey colored eyes that were so stunning in the moonlight. That look that filled his eyes was nothing like the one that had been in Sam's eyes.

"Emmett," I said again, reaching up carefully to put my hand on his cheek.

Emmett leaned down and pressed his lips against mine lightly stealing my breath as he pulled away slightly. "I love you." He said exhaling slowly, his cold breath moving over my face like a soft touch and I inhaled the scent of his breath and let out a shaky moan.

"I love you too." I said and his lips crashed onto mine in a new found need and want and I pressed mine back against his. Emmett put his hands on the sides of my neck, holding me close, and I loved that he wouldn't let go, and I didn't want him to. I wanted him to kiss me until I couldn't breath. Emmett kissed me more passionately, and I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He nipped carefully on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let his tongue move in, moving with experience and lapping at my mouth. I moaned closing my eyes and wrapped my arms around him tighter and he carefully laid me back, moving over me, his legs on either side of my waist, one of his large hands under my head. Emmett groaned and it sent hot sparks through my body that I'd never felt before and I felt myself harden. I gasped against Emmett's mouth and he slowly pulled his lips from mine, letting me breath.

Emmett cupped my face and I slowly opened my eyes to look up at him. His eyes had turned into what seemed like a black hole, this intense darkness that swallowed light, his unneeded breath steaming as it came from his lips in pants. "God I love you so much Jacob. I can't stand being away from you. It kills me to not be able to touch you, when I can't see or smell you, I feel like I'm dying all over again." Emmett brushed his thumb over my cheek.

"I thought.... it was an act." I admitted almost silently.

"Never," Emmett said and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back hungrily until he pulled away. "I want to be with you Jacob. I'd never lie about that. I will do anything to prove it to you, just say the word and I'll do what ever it takes to have you know how much I love you."

"This is enough." I said placing my hand on Emmett's stone chest, over where his heart laid dormant, un-beating and as cold as ice. "Just don't leave me, don't look away from me like you did the other day."

"Never again." Emmett promised and sealed it with a passionate kiss.

I groaned as he pulled away, pulling me so I was against him, his arms wrapped around my chest like an iron cage. I closed my eyes and rested my head under his chin and he tightened his grip on me.

"I'm never going to let him touch you again." Emmett said. "You're mine just as much as I am yours."

"Emmett.... I don't know what to do." I said shaking my head after a while of silence. "I'm part of a pack, I can't just leave and the elders... My dad, what am I gonna tell him?"

"We'll figure it out." Emmett said kissing my shoulder.

I blushed after a while of Emmett's attention on my shoulders and neck, no longer able to ignore the tightness in my pants. "Emmett?" I questioned and he hummed. "I think... you should stop now."

"Why?" Emmett asked and my blush deepened. Emmett chuckled after that and ran a hand down my side to rest on my hip. I squirmed a little, then stiffened as I had pressed further between his legs and now had a rather large hard bulge pressing into my lower back. "I love you." Emmett said with a growl that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and a shiver run down my spine. He licked the shell of my ear and I bit my bottom lip, ' _Stupid over sensitive ears.' _ I thought and moaned as Emmett rolled the lobe of my ear in his teeth.

"Emmett," I said putting my hands on his thighs, squeezing as I fought the urge to moan again. "We c-can't."

" I know," Emmett groaned, but didn't stop, he sucked on the junction of my shoulder and neck hard. I swore he could suck the blood straight through my skin and I gave a soft cry of pleasure. Emmett pulled away letting another deep long growl from his mouth that vibrated his chest and was turning me on almost as much as his actions had. I closed my eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths. "That's not helping." Emmett said huskily in my ear, his cold breath tingled down my spine and my toes curled and I kneaded his thighs with my hands. "Neither is that." He breathed.

"Damnit," I hissed.

"I love you," Emmett kissed my jaw and pulled away just enough so that his cold body wasn't touching me. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded, to busy trying to think of something to make my erection vanish, but nothing seemed to be helping.

"If we weren't what we are, would you have any hesitations about being with me?" Emmett asked and I looked at him. "Or if I was still alive even, would you want to be with me?"

"What makes you thing what you are has anything to do with me being with you?" I asked.

"I don't know." Emmett said.

"I don't know why I love you, but I do. Nothing could change that." I said and Emmett looked back at me. "What?" I asked.

"I want you." Emmett said and I blushed and looked away causing him to laugh at me. "Does the idea of sex really scare you that badly?"

"I'm not afraid of sex." I said.

"Then what is with you?" Emmett asked. "Why so innocent?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what to say. Emmett leaned closer and I looked into his eyes, a big mistake. My heart started racing and my stomach started doing flips.

"Don't tell me you've never been curious." Emmett said with that legendary goofy grin plastered on his face, making my face heat up in embarrassment and anger. "Ever done anything Jake?"

"No," I said and Emmett laughed. "Shut up, I'm not some pervert."

Emmett pressed a fast kiss on my lips and I couldn't stay mad..... until Emmett's hand moved over my groin, turning the erection that had started to soften back to full hardness. I screwed my eyes shut tightly and Emmett moved his face barely inches from mine, his cool breath tickling my face. "I thought about doing things to you Jake." Emmett said with heavy breath on my ear. I shivered as his hand moved slowly over my groin. I caught his scent and I groaned. God he smelt so good, my mouth was watering and my dick was twitching under his hand, and I'm sure he felt it. "I want you under me so badly." Emmett said licking the shell of my ear again.

"Emmett don't." I whined and he let out a very devious chuckle that made my toes curl.

"Did you think about it at all when we were at school?" Emmett asked quietly. "What our first time would be like? What you wanted it to be?" Emmett flicked the button of my jeans open quickly and had the zipper down before I realized it. His fingers traced the thin line of dark hair that went from my navel to my groin.

"Yes," I admitted looking up at him.

Emmett smiled. "What was it like?" He asked his hand slipping into my pants and my body went stiff.

"I c-can't think... ah... straight Emm." I said.

"Should I leave you like this?" He asked.

"Ngh.... Emmett." I moaned as his cool fingers moved over my dick, smearing pre-cum over the head.

"Have you ever jerked yourself Jacob?" Emmett leaned down and licked my neck. I nodded and he smiled again. His hand wrapped around my dick and I groaned in pleasure. "Did you ever think of me?" He asked, and I nodded again as his hand began moving over my dick slowly giving light squeezes and I turned to mush in his grip.

"Emmett." I moaned, panting for breath as he began moving his hand faster. I could feel release coming from the coiled heat in my stomach. Emmett sucked on my neck and breathed heavily on my skin, driving me crazy.

I breathed in his aroused scent and moaned trying to escape at the same time as move closer to the intoxication.

"I love you." Emmett whispered.

"I-I'm gonna.... ah!" I gritted my teeth and growled in pleasure as Emmett started pumping my dick faster I leaned forward putting my hands on the ground and Emmett leaned over me putting his weight on my back, he ground his groin against my ass and it was enough to push me over the edge. I cried out, nearly howling as I came coating Emmett's large hand and the cold ground beneath me. I clawed at the ground and closed my eyes tightly, panting hard. My chest shaking and my elbows tried to give out on me, make me fall to the ground, but Emmett's arm around my waist kept me from hitting the ground.

Emmett kissed the back of my neck. "You are so damn beautiful." He growled and I shivered. I looked over my shoulder at him and he looked at me with lust filled black eyes. "I love you."

I swallowed and exhaled deeply. "What about you?" I asked.

"I'll deal with it on my own." Emmett said fixing my pants carefully. "You should get home."

"I smell like you." I said and Emmett grinned. "What?"

"Now Sam will know." Emmett kissed me. "If he doesn't like it, he can bite me." Emmett kissed me again and I kissed him back.

I leaned back against Emmett's chest and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head and I looked at him for a few seconds. "I.... don't want us to be apart."

"I'm not going any where." Emmett said.

"Bella told me you were gone." I said closing my eyes.

"No. I've been wandering the woods for the past few days that's all. I've always been close enough to find you in an instant." Emmett said and I felt comforted.

"Can we run away together? Just forget all of this?" I asked.

Emmett chuckled. "No. I'm afraid we're going to have to face the rest of the world here in Forks and La Push before we go anywhere." He said resting his head on top of mine. "But we can stay right here until we're ready for them."

"The pack will find me." I said feeling very tired.

"Let them come, I'll be ready." Emmett said. " I love a fight, most of all when it's for the person I love." He ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed. "Get some sleep."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Vampires don't sleep." Emmett told me. "If you aren't comfortable, just say something, and I'll take you somewhere comfortable."

"With a bed that's bigger than I am?" I asked and Emmett laughed.

"Bigger then the both of us." Emmett told me.

"That sounds like a wonderful bed." I said.

Emmett stood slowly, lifting me into his arms as he did. I could've laughed if I wasn't so tired, it wasn't like I was some small stick that only weighed two pounds. I was tall and lanky but muscular, I was heavy, but Emmett didn't have any problem carrying me through the woods.

* * *

Emmett laid me on a very large bed in a cabin near the border to Canada, the sun was starting to rise now. He had carried me for hours, and I had fallen asleep. I looked up at him and he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Get some sleep," Emmett said. "I think I took a confused the trail enough to give us at least two days of peace." He said.

"Lay down?" I asked.

Emmett smiled. "I don't sleep."

"So," I said. He gave another soft smile and climbed into the bed. I blushed moving close to his side, my face against his shoulder.

"Just get enough rest, because I can tell you this now, things are going to get hectic when we get home." Emmett said. "From both of our families."

"I know." I said taking Emmett's large hand in my own and he squeezed my fingers tightly.

"I love you." Emmett said.

"I love you too." I said.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

I really hope that you liked it. Jacob is still a walking contradiction, which he plays very well. That's how he seemed in the book so I hope he's not OoC to much, because that would be a problem. But if you think he was, tell me, and I'll fix it in the next chapter.

Thanks for Reading, Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow.


	7. Imprint

**Warning:** This story contains mature themes and should be read by mature readers only.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter Seven:** **Imprint**

Please Enjoy

* * *

I don't know what woke me, but whatever it was made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and I got up quickly. I remembered Emmett bringing me here the other night, and I blushed slightly remembering what happened before he brought me here. I went into the main room of the cabin and looked around, Emmett wasn't there. His scent was still strong, so I knew he hadn't been gone long.

I looked around the cabin, trying to figure out what had woken me up, but I couldn't find anything that would give me the strong feeling of unease that I still had swirling in the pit of my stomach. I went to the small window and looked outside, but I didn't see anything. I went outside carefully and sniffed the air, but I couldn't catch a scent. It was very windy and the direction of the wind was constantly changing, it was rather strange.

My brow furrowed and I backed into the house, which turned out to be a mistake as an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand over my mouth. I didn't wait to start thrashing, trying to get free.

"Boo."

I looked over my shoulder and growled.

"Scare you?" Emmett said grinning as he let me go. I turned and hit him in the chest.

"Don't ever do that again!" I snapped but Emmett laughed.

"Oh come on, it was funny." Emmett said wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I started walking back into the bedroom. He kissed my neck, "Don't be a spoil sport." Emmett said kissing up my neck to my ear.

"Don't." I said and moaned as Emmett rolled my earlobe between his teeth.

"I'm sorry," Emmett said. "Forgive me?" He let me go and I turned to look at him.

"I hate you sometimes." I said and Emmett grinned. "But sure, I'll forgive you."

Emmett kissed me. "I love you." He said and I looked away.

"Love you too." I said and Emmett chuckled and stepped closer. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me softly. I kissed him back putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Who did you think I was?" Emmett asked.

"Sam." I said quietly.

"Don't worry, I left a trail heading away from us." Emmett said. "It should give us at a few days without them finding us."

"Alright." I said and kissed Emmett again wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked down at me. "What?" I asked.

"We can't." Emmett said.

"Can't what?" I asked and tried to kiss him again.

"Jake," Emmett pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't have sex." Emmett said and I blushed.

"W-what?" I laughed nervously. "But I thought that you wanted to." I said.

Emmett sighed. "I do, trust me I do. But, one I'd break you." Emmett said and I blushed brightly. "And it's too soon."

"Oh, I didn't know that there was a time limit." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah well," Emmett smiled and stepped closer. "Not only is there a time limit. We still have things to get over before we take the next step." He said and I looked at him. "And I don't want to hurt you."

I could've laughed at that. "Hurt me? I think I can handle it Emmett. I'm not a regular human." I said.

"Still, you're not a vampire, so things would be... difficult." Emmett said. "We aren't going to do anything until things have settled down."

I shifted nervously and blushed. "I guess that's a good idea." I said then cleared my throat.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Well.... I uh...I'm... y'know." I mumbled and Emmett grinned.

"Well now," Emmett said stepping against me and I blushed. "We should take care of that."

"Do you..." I blushed, and bit my bottom lip.

"Do I what?" Emmett asked running his hands down my sides.

"Like it?" I asked quietly. Emmett grinned and I looked away.

"That's a silly question," Emmett said leaning down and kissed my neck. "You smell good." He said and I shivered and took a shaking breath, getting his scent on my tongue. He brushed his lips across my neck, sending another shiver through my body. I never knew I was so damn sensitive.

I put my hands on Emmett's waist and he rocked his hips forward and his groin rubbed into mine. My knees went weak for a moment and I moaned.

"If it's related to you, I love it." Emmett said huskily. "Most of all touching you." One of Emmett's hands snaked into my pants and rubbed me through my boxers. I slid one of my hands from his hip and over his groin, Emmett let out a growl and it sent sparks through my body. I wanted to do it again, but Emmett grabbed my hands and pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips against mine, kissing me heatedly, rocking his hips into mine and I moaned trying to rock my hips back into his. Emmett's other hand gripped my hip tightly and held me still against the wall.

"Emmett," I groaned with want.

Emmett growled again, rocking his hips harder into mine and I arched my back off the wall and moaned. "I love you." Emmett said nipping at my jaw. I brushed my lips over his, the sound of my panting ringing in the cabin.

"Em-Emmett." I moaned trying to get more friction between us, even though Emmett's strong movements had already gotten me painfully hard and leaking. "... t-touch me." I whispered and Emmett's eyes meet my glazed ones. I'd never seen anyone look hungrier in my life, and it almost scared me seeing Emmett look at me like that. My heart was racing and the few seconds that Emmett looked at me felt like years.

Emmett growled again and pulled me off the wall and in to the bedroom where he pushed me down on the bed and moved over me in a flash. Emmett tore my shirt off and licked over my chest. My toes curled and I moaned, pressing my head back in the pillows, my hand going to the back of Emmett's head, tangling in his hair as he circled his tongue around my navel.

Emmett raked his teeth across my stomach pulling my pants down quickly leaving me in my tented boxers. Emmett moved so he was hovering over me, his hands on either side of my head, his knees between my legs. "We're going to fast." He said, his voice had a strange tone, a mix of emotions. I don't know if he meant it as a warning to me, or himself.

"I want to," I said and Emmett's eyes locked on me. They seemed to be eating the light, staring down at me like I was prey. The thought sent shivers threw my body, making my dick twitch.

Emmett crashed his lips against mine and his tongue pressed into my mouth. I moaned closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. Emmett's skilled hands moved over my chest, his fingers pressing into my skin, his blunt nails leaving raised marks. I bit his bottom lip as he tried to pull away and he crashed his lips down against mine in new vigor.

I ran a hand down his back, digging my nails into his diamond hard skin and Emmett let out a husky sound I'd never heard before.

Emmett pulled away again, onto his knees between my legs and pulled his shirt over his head. I watched the ripple of his muscles and my heart skipped a few beats. I sat up and licked over a dark nipple and Emmett cupped the back of my head. I placed my hands on his stomach and sucked on his chest, before licking across to bite his other nipple.

"Jake." Emmett said and I couldn't help but moan and let him pull me up and he kissed me. The sensation of his icy chest against my burning one was wonderful and I put my hands on his waist, shifting my knees under me, then pressed my chest harder against his.

Emmett cupped my face and tilted my head slightly before pressing his tongue into my mouth again. I fought the urge to pull away for breath, closing my eyes and kissing him back, licking his tongue and moving my own tongue timidly but passionately into his mouth and he groaned.

A few minutes later he pulled away and I gasped for air, leaning my head back. Emmett latched his mouth onto my neck, sucking hard and I moaned.

A noise outside made us both pull away. Emmett got off the bed quickly, but when I tried to follow he looked at me.

"Stay here." He ordered, a strange sensation went through my body, and I listened to the command, sinking back onto the bed. Emmett looked at me for a few seconds, then left the room, locking the door as he closed it.

'_What the hell is happening to me? It was like when Sam would order me...'_ I looked down at my hands and my brow furrowed. '_Is this what happens when I.... did I imprint? With Emmett?'_ I looked back up at the door, listening to the sound of Emmett's footsteps in the main room.

I turned my head swiftly when I heard something scraping against the outside wall of the bedroom. My heart skipped a few beats and I tried to calm my breathing. I could hear Emmett talking, but to who I didn't know, and I couldn't make out what they were saying, Emmett sounded a bit on edge, but still calm. The other voice, a man's, sounded off, I couldn't place it but it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Something very heavy hit the wall behind the bed and I jumped, moving off the bed and against the opposite wall. My chest rose and feel rapidly as whatever it was hit the wall again, creating a face sized hole. Blood red eyes looked in at me, and the owner chuckled.

"Why hello." He said. "What are you doing in there?"

Emmett came into the room with another man, one with dark skin.

"James what are you doing?"

"Just having a little fun." James said with a chuckle. "This human, rather brave isn't he? Willing to play a friendly game?"

I growled and James laughed more.

"Oh? A werewolf?" James asked. He sniffed the air and his eyes seemed to flash dangerously. "That's rather.... interesting." He grinned toothily at me.

Emmett stepped in front of me. "You should leave before you bite off more then you can chew." He warned. I glanced at Emmett, then back over his shoulder at James who was still on the other side of the wall.

The other vampire spoke first though. "We were only curious, we want no trouble." He said. "James let's go."

James looked at me, and winked. Emmett growled, baring his teeth and James chuckled and was gone. I turned and the other vampire was gone. Emmett turned to me, then ripped the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around me tightly.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine." I said, confused.

"We should move." Emmett said.

"To where?" I asked. "Emmett?"

He wasn't looking at me, he was deep in thought. I watched Emmett then he sighed.

"You need to go back to La Push." Emmett said looking at me and I was pretty sure he could see the horror in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Those vampires gave me a bad feeling." Emmett said.

"I can handle vampires Emmett Cullen, or have you forgotten." I said with a growl and Emmett looked at me.

"I know you can, but I don't want you to." Emmett said and I growled again.

"Why do you keep doing this?" I asked. "I don't want to go back, if I do there's no telling what Sam will do to me. I defied him again, for you Emmett. If I go back then you try to come for me, he'll get the rest of the pack to kill you." I said. "Screw those vampires, I can fight them just as well as you can,"

"No you can't." Emmett said.

"I'm not weak Emmett! I was born to fight vampires, so let me do it." I said. Emmett stared at me, then placed his hands on my neck, his thumbs under my chin, making me look up at him.

"Jake, please don't fight me on this." Emmett said.

"I imprinted on you Emmett." I admitted and he stared at me. "If you send me away, I'm never going to be the same."

"It's only until I can deal with that vampire." Emmett said.

"It won't matter. As your mate, if someone else.... the first thing the elders are going to do is make me mate with Sam. If that happens, I-"

Emmett pressed his lips against mine and I closed my eyes and let him kiss me until I started to calm. "I'm not going to let Sam touch you." Emmett said. "You're mine, and no one else's."

"Do you really think the elders or Sam are going to care if you claimed me? You're a vampire, they'd rather kill me, then let me be with you," I said.

Emmett stared at me. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Jake." Emmett said. He sighed and pressed his lips to my forehead, before resting his head on top of mine. "We'll figure something out."

"You can let me fight." I said. Emmett stiffened for a minute then relaxed. "You really hate the idea of me fighting that much?"

"No, I'd love to see you fighting, but not that vampire. He's mine." Emmett said.

I couldn't help but smile. "Over possessive much." I said.

"We're going to need some help. There were three of them in that coven." Emmett said. "I'm not going to risk your life by us taking them on alone." He said running his fingers through my hair. I rested my forehead against his chest. "Even though I know I can take two of them on, that one... James, he's different."

"Should we go to your family then?" I asked.

Emmett took a deep breath, then let it out, and it ran down my neck, making me shiver. "Will you be able to make it through the storm?"

"I'd rather deal with your family then mine first." I said.

"I don't know. A pack of pissed off shape shifters sounds better then a coven of pissed off vampires." Emmett said.

I chuckled and Emmett pulled away and looked down at me. "Well we could face them all at once." I suggested.

"It'll look like an atomic bomb went off." Emmett said.

I grinned toothily. "How fast can you run?" I asked.

Emmett kissed me. "Depends on if you're in front of me or not." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"If you're waiting for me, I'm going to run faster." Emmett said.

"You're a dork." I said.

"At least I'm not crazy." Emmett said leaning down to kiss me.

"I'm not crazy." I said.

"You want to go into a house full of vampires." Emmett said brushing his lips over my cheek.

"You want to go into a den full of pissed off wolves." I said closing my eyes as Emmett's breath brushed over my face. "And you stole the alpha's mate."

"So we're both crazy." Emmett said.

"Sounds about right." I said and Emmett kissed me.

"Alright, vampires first." Emmett said. I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I need clothes." I said.

"I've got some extras hidden not to far from here." Emmett told me and I looked at him.

"Why do you have clothes hidden randomly in the woods?" I asked.

"Because, when I'm out hunting, sometimes I get blood on my clothes and I can't go back into town with bloody clothes on." Emmett said.

I shivered, the thought of Emmett hunting flashed in my mind.

"What?" Emmett asked and I looked up at him. "You're thinking something dirty aren't you? You're blushing."

"Unless you hunt dirty, no." I said, but my cheeks grew hotter.

"You really are strange." Emmett said.

"I'm a wolf. I like the idea of my mate hunting." I leaned up and kissed Emmett's cheek. I chuckled as Emmett growled hungrily. "We should get going."

Emmett slowly pulled away. "Alright, but I'm going to make you pay for that."

"I didn't do anything." I said.

* * *

We stopped at a small cave where Emmett stashed his clothes and we both changed into clean clothes. I wore a pair of black cargo shorts and a black shirt that was a little to big for me, considering that it was Emmett's. He got clean dark wash jeans and a skin tight dark blue shirt. Then we made our way to his family's house.

Emmett stopped at the door and looked at me. He pressed his lips to my forehead, then opened the door. I followed him into the room and he closed the door, before moving back in front of me.

Carlisle was standing in the center of the room, the rest of the family sitting around the room. Alice perched on the railing of the stairs, Jasper sitting on the stairs next to her. Rosalie sitting on the top of the piano, Edward leaning against the sliding glass door, and the woman pretending to be Emmett's mother, Esme sitting on the couch.

"You have to explain yourself to all of us Emmett. Explain why you're willing to risk all of our lives for him." Carlisle said, although his face and voice were calm, I knew he was very angry, it came off him in waves that made me uneasy.

Emmett didn't speak, he just stood protectively in front of me.

Jasper stood and stepped off the stairs. "Emmett, just tell them." He said and Emmett looked at him. "I can feel it, but I can't explain it." He said.

"Just because you're in love doesn't mean you should risk everything." Edward growled.

"If it was you, we'd all be backing you without question Edward. Don't play high and mighty with me." Emmett growled back just as harshly as Edward had.

"Having him around creates a great risk to us." Alice said. I looked at her. "If he stays in our lives, my visions will be blurry. I can't see anything with him in it." She said and Emmett glanced over his shoulder at me. "We won't be able to tell when it's time for us to leave, and if another coven is heading this way."

"One's already here," Emmett said. "And it's not Jake's fault. I'm positive they would've showed up even without Jake being in the picture. We can't go around living off of your every word just because you have visions Alice. We can't live on that comfort, it's going to do us more harm then good one of these days."

I shifted, feeling awkward. I was the main point of the conversation, but had no say.

"Emmett, think about this for a second. Jacob is still very young, he can't deicide his entire life based on emotions." Esme said and I looked at her.

Jasper stumbled and we all looked at him. Alice rushed over to him.

"Jasper!" Alice caught him as he fell.

"I-I'm okay." Jasper said letting Alice lower him to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked frantically.

"Just strong emotions that's all." Jasper said softly then looked up at me. "I don't think we need to worry about Jacob's actions being based on teenage hormones." He added.

"Why? He is a seventeen year old." Edward said and I glared at him.

"His desires are more than that. His love is more than that." Jasper closed his eyes and placed a hand on his head.

"Jasper?" Alice was more then just worried, she was about to break seeing Jasper like that, even though he wasn't in pain.

"I'm fine really Alice." Jasper gave a soft smile and put his arm around her slender shoulders and pulled her against him. "Carlisle, I really think that we should reconsider our choice."

Emmett gave Jasper a grateful smile before turning towards me.

Carlisle sighed and looked at me and Emmett. "How are we going to get your tribe to reconsider?" He asked, and when the seven pairs of honey colored eyes rested on me, I felt cornered.

I didn't know, but I was afraid that if I didn't come up with an answer, that they'd take me away from Emmett. My heart started racing with fear.

"Jake," Emmett wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay, relax." He said moving his head over mine. I clung to his shirt, trying to calm myself down, but it was useless.

"Carlisle," Jasper said again. "I think we should give it a rest right now. If I get anymore emotions my heads going to explode." He said.

"Alright," Carlisle said. "We'll think of something. Emmett, take him up to your room, then come back down so we can talk." He said.

Emmett didn't say anything, just took my hand and lead me up the stairs. When we got into his room, I freaked.

"I'm sorry, I should've known they'd ask me something like that." I said quickly.

"Relax Jake," Emmett said cupping my face. "Just breath alright? It's going to be fine. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure we are together, don't worry about anything else, just relax." Emmett smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead and I closed my eyes.

"Emmett," I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's just the idea of being apart from you now scares me so much." I said. "I-I imprinted on you so I-I'm gonna be a little emotional about being with you. It's gonna be awkward and I'm gonna be irrational and pr-"

Emmett pressed his lips against mine and I closed my eyes and he pulled away. "Just relax Jacob." Emmett said with an amused tone in his voice. "We can talk about this later."

"But it's impor-" Emmett pressed his lips against mine again and I moaned and kissed him back.

"Later," Emmett said. "Just do something to distract yourself." he said and left, closing the door.

I couldn't help but whimper and sink onto the couch.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**

Thanks For Reading.

Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow.


	8. The Wolf Which Became Man

**Author Note: **I've never written a sex scene in first person before, so it was a little awkward for me, but I hope it's still good. If it's not I'm sorry, but I was kinda at a loss.... I wanted it to feel animalistic kinda, being as it's in Jacob's point of view and well he's a wolf. I hope that it gets across that way, but I don't know how well it's going to work. Please tell me what you think about it when you review. Thank you. Oh also remember that this story is slightly AU so I get to change things the way I want, so they are going to be different from the books.

**Warning:** This is a slash story, meaning man/man, if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or it's characters. Nor am I paid for this.

**Chapter Eight: ****The Wolf Which Became Man**

* * *

With Emmett's family behind us, I knew one half of the battle had been ended, and there had been no bloodshed. But my pack would not be as easy. Although they were still human, they were also animals, and did not take kindly to betrayal. Most of all by the one who's supposed to be the alpha's mate.

I was perched on the railing of the balcony of Emmett's room, staring into the woods. I could hear the howls from the pack at the boundary line. They thought I was being held against my will. They thought I was in danger, but if they knew the truth, they would not be howling so mournfully. I didn't know if I could take the feelings that would come from the pack when they knew. They'd hate me, they'd mourn because I'd be dead to them for this. I closed my eyes and hung my head.

Cold arms wrapped around my chest and held me tightly. "You're not alone in this Jacob." Emmett said, his head on my shoulder. "I'm going to be right next to you the entire time. We'll get through this together."

"I know," I said. "But I don't want them to hate me."

"They won't. They'll come to understand one way or another." Emmett said.

Another howl made me shiver, it was Sam's he was calling for me, his mate. I screwed my eyes shut and Emmett wrapped his arms around my head and made me turn so my face was against his shirt. I was thankful for the dominate action, it made me see that I'd picked the right dominate. It showed the wolf hiding just beneath my skin that this was my mate, not Sam.

I still had the urge to howl back, tell my pack I was alright, but knew it wasn't the time. I sighed against Emmett's chest, reaching up and pressed my hands against his chest, splaying my fingers against the cold. I moved off the railing and against him.

"It's alright Jake." Emmett said, his nose in my hair.

'_This is my mate.... my mate knows what I feel, without me speaking. Knows what I need, without me asking...'_ I thought and flinched as Sam's howl became louder. '_My mate is strong... my mate is Emmett.'_ I gripped the sides of Emmett's shirt and lifted my head and looked in his eyes.

"You should get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow." Emmett said. I looked at the large king sized bed he had bought the other day and set up for me. But it didn't have his scent on it like the couch did. Emmett hadn't laid in it, or even sat on it. He'd been tensed for a while, always standing, watching over me like he was afraid I'd vanish if he took his eyes off me. I felt like I'd vanish too, but wouldn't say anything.

"I don't want to sleep." I said.

"I'll be here." Emmett said.

"I'm not afraid of you vanishing." I admitted and Emmett looked at me. "It's going to be a dream." I muttered, unable to keep my fears hidden from my mate. I looked down. "If I fall asleep, I'm going to wake and this will all be a dream."

"Shush Jake," Emmett said, he had a hint of amusement in his voice and I couldn't understand why. I looked up at him and he kissed my brow. "You are being silly." He said running his fingers through my hair and I pressed against his hand. "You are just scared. But you don't have anything to be afraid of. I'm not ever going to leave you alone. As long as your heart's still beating, then I'm going to be with you."

The howls of my pack-mates no longer mattered. Only Emmett staring down at me, only his hands on my neck, his body pressed against mine. I ached for more contact. I needed the reassurance that he wasn't lying, that he'd make sure we'd always be together. I pressed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his head and tangling my fingers in his curly hair. Emmett seemed to know what I needed and kissed me back, pulling our clothes off slowly, raking his cold fingers over my hot body, slowly and dominating.

He laid me back on the bed, his bare body hovering inches over mine, but I could feel his cool and he could feel my heat. He kissed me, nipping at my tongue and lips to make me submit and I needed it. I whimpered and tilted my head and he bit my neck, not enough to break the skin, but enough so that a mark would form on my russet skin.

Emmett flipped me over, the bed creaked in protest and I gasped and gripped the sheets as he pulled my hips up and leaned over me, his chest molding to my back. He rocked into my body for a while, slowly and I moaned at the loving but dominating movement. I closed my eyes, my mouth hanging open and my heart racing.

"Emmett," I moaned arching my chest into the mattress.

He didn't prepare me, but I didn't want him to. I felt the dull nudge against my ass then the searing pleasurable pain of him pushing into me and gritted my teeth, and pushed my chest into the mattress more, Emmett held my hips to keep me from pulling away as he pushed himself to the hilt. He relaxed his grip, moving an arm to circle around my head and grip my hand. I was panting hard and my thighs trembled at the sensation. Emmett nipped at my shoulder blades and waited for me to relax a little. He started to move when my breathing evened out, but soon I was panting just as heavily, gasping and moaning. Emmett pulled his dick out of me, only to thrust it in fast, hitting something inside of me that made my walls break away, and I cried out in pleasure and pain, clawing the bedding.

All sense of time left me, but the room grew dark as the sun set, and took on an eery glow as the moon rose.

My body vibrated like I was going to phase as Emmett continued to hit that spot inside me, my nails grew and cut into the sheets. My teeth became pointed and elongated. Soon my own hips were rocking back to meet Emmett's and he grabbed my upper thigh to keep me from moving. He didn't thrust, just rocked, moving himself around inside of me in a way I didn't even know possible. I cried out and moaned, trying to rock against him, but his grip on me prevented me from moving. It was the domination I needed, I craved, and the wolf inside of me desired more then anything.

Emmett began moving at a speed and in a way only a vampire could do. Making my senses go haywire and my mind go blank. All I could do was feel Emmett inside of me, feel the pleasure he gave me. He was breathing, cold against the back of my neck, he licked my ears and growled when I managed to grind my ass against him. He bit down on my neck and I cried out.

"Em-Emmett...! Ah," I pressed my cheek against the silk sheets, I bit down on his arm, but didn't break his skin. I took in his aroused scent, it was even better then any other time I'd smelt it. It made me break out in goosebumps and cry out again. "P-Please E-Emm-ahhn!" I bit down on his arm again as he started to thrust again, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into me. He pushed my shoulders down, making sure I didn't move and he pulled his chest from my back. He thrust harder now moved faster and before I knew it, my dick was twitching as my cum poured from me. I screamed Emmett's name, and didn't want it to be over so quickly even though we'd been at it for a long time.

He raked his fingers against my chest, rolling one of my nipples and he growled my name, as he then found release. Filling me, he marked me, putting his scent into me and it'd never leave my body. I trembled as Emmett laid his cold body over mine, but he didn't pull out, and I didn't want him to. He kissed my shoulders, muttering lovingly at me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I closed my eyes, tired, thankful for the weight of Emmett's body over mine and his scent covering and filling me.

* * *

When I woke, I was a little sore, but it wasn't as bad as it would've been if I was a normal human. I sat up slowly and looked around. The window and the curtains were closed, something rarely done in the Cullen's house, only because I was sleeping. If Emmett had been alone, his windows would've been open, no one lived here and would see them, and they didn't have to hide from the sunlight. I rubbed my eyes as the door opened and Emmett walked in. He had food, but he set it on the coffee table and came over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too." Emmett said, something about his voice was off.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We should've waited." Emmett said his fingers brushing my face.

"No, I couldn't have waited Emmett." I said. "I needed this," I put my hands on his face. "I needed your scent."

Emmett kissed each of my wrists and closed his eyes. "You're young." He told me.

"I'm seventeen, old enough." I said. "I'm not human Emmett, remember that."

"You are so human though Jacob and you don't realize it." Emmett said. "Your heart still beats, your body can still be broken, and it terrifies me."

"The whole point of us mating last night Emmett, was to prove to both of us that this is the right thing. What you felt, what I felt.... it's the right thing." I said Emmett kissed me, moving over me so I laid on my back, and I didn't resist. I let Emmett just run his fingers over my skin for the longest time, but loved the cold trails he left.

"I bruised you." Emmett said and I looked into his eyes.

"You're supposed to. As a dominate, you're supposed to leave marks on my body so I know, and others know that I belong to you." I said. "I'd have been worried if you didn't leave marks Emmett. If you didn't hold me tight, then it would mean you were okay with letting me go." I said.

"I'd never let you go." Emmett said.

"Then the marks are a good thing," I said. I looked at his arm, and was surprised at the fact that the bite mark was there. I reached over and touched it in awe.

"The other's were surprised. But then again, us being opposites. We are able to make the other normal in a way I guess." Emmett said and I looked up at me. "You make me human and I make you human." He said and I smiled.

"Yes," I said and nuzzled against his neck.

* * *

I was nervous, as we walked towards La Push. Emmett was right next to me, the rest of his family walking around us, like our own pack.

As soon as I caught the scent of wolves I tensed, because it was only a few seconds more until they were there, all of them in human form.

"Jacob," Sam said, I couldn't tell if he was relieved or disgusted by seeing me. Emmett was standing with his shoulder in front of me. "Are you okay?" He asked and I looked at him.

"We haven't hurt him." Emmett said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Sam snapped with a growl, looking at Emmett.

"I'm fine Sam." I said and his eyes settled on me again.

"Come here," Sam said. He stepped closer, Emmett tensed, but didn't do more then that as Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

Sam however didn't keep his calm and relieved demeanor. As soon as he caught Emmett's scent on me, he lost it, throwing me back against a tree, his forearm against my neck, and I gagged.

"Sam!" Quil stepped forward, but Sam barked at him, and he backed away.

The Cullens stayed still, Emmett was struggling. I could see him ball his hands into fists at his sides.

"How could you?!" Sam growled at me, and I turned my eyes to him. "Damnit Jacob! Of all the things you could've done, to do this." Sam sounded like he was going to die. I could feel his body shaking, if he couldn't control himself, he'd phase in a few seconds, but I knew it'd happen. "Why Jacob? How could you betray me like this. How could you mate with a leech then come back to me?" Sam's forearm on my neck pressed harder and I grabbed his arm and gasped.

"You're going to kill him!" Emmett snapped.

"What did you think I'd do?" Sam asked turning his attention to Emmett. "It is against our laws to mate with one of you, punishable by death. Jacob knew. Yet he came here," Sam turned his attention towards me, and his eyes narrowed seeing the mating bite on my neck. He punched me hard, and blood ran down my lip. "Damnit Jacob! If you had just stayed away, I wouldn't have to do this." Sam threw me onto the ground and phased.

"Jacob," Emmett said and I glanced at him. "Why did you do this? You know I can't cross the line." Emmett's teeth were clenched and I could see the muscles in his neck tense as he fought against himself. "Jacob."

"I love you." I said just in case, he could hate me later, or he could love me later. Right now I didn't know what the outcome would be. I turned to face Sam and phased.

"Jacob!" Emmett roared. The rest of the pack phased then, and formed a wide circle around Sam and I. Sam was circling me.

_**"You should've just stayed with your leech. Why come back here?" **_ Sam asked.

_**"I'm supposed to be alpha. I'm going to fight you for my birthright, and I'm going to change things." **_ I told him.

Sam laughed and lunged, biting at my neck, and I dodged and swiped my paw hard across his snout, drawing blood. Sam growled and lunged again. We bit, and clawed at each other, slowly reducing each other to nothing more then piles of torn bloodied flesh.

Sam broke my front right leg, I broke his hind left. I had a broken cheek, and couldn't open my eye. Sam had also bitten holes into my ears, and there was a hole in my tongue where Sam had somehow managed to bit it. Sam had several broken ribs, gashes that were oozing blood into his black fur, but I also had those marks. We were both panting heavily, and our bodies were exhausted, but neither of us willing to submit to the other. If I submitted Sam would either force me to be his mate, or kill me. if Sam did, he knew I'd go back to Emmett.

I glanced at Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were both holding him back, struggling to do so. I was also surprised to see that Rosalie was being held back by Alice and Edward. Why she cared about me, I wasn't sure.

_**"Pay attention to this fight, not to those damned leeches Jacob." **_ Sam warned. When he lunged, I couldn't react fast enough, and he clamped his jaw down hard on the back of my neck, and began twisting his head, making me fall. But I wouldn't submit, I kept trying to get up, struggling against the weight of Sam's body on mine. I growled and struggled more.

"GET UP JACOB!" Emmett roared and I glanced up at him. "Get up!" He ordered.

I growled and got up, throwing Sam off or me and I lunged at Sam, grabbing hold of his neck, and put my paw on his snout, the rest of my body on his, holding him down. I bit until I could just start to taste blood on my tongue.

_**"Submit Sam. I don't want to kill you." **_ I told him.

_**"I won't. I won't because I can't live knowing you're with that leech Jacob." **_ Sam said and I growled.

_**"Submit damnit! Don't make me a murderer." **_ I told him. Sam closed his eyes, but didn't speak. _**"Sam submit." **_ I said.

_**"How can I? With everyone watching, I loose my honor, and I am not worthy of this pack." **_ Sam said and I growled.

_**"I decided what honor is, I choose who is in my pack. Not them, I do," **_ I said and Sam looked at me. _**"Don't make me a murderer." **_

_**"You've always been so damn pure Jacob... that is why I was happy when I found out you were a shifter, when I knew that I had the Elders' blessings to make you my mate. I've always loved you for that." **_ Sam said and I growled. _**" I've never been one to control my temper, but I should've known to be happy for whoever it was that stole your heart from me, even if it's a leech. My pride got the best of me, and my jealousy took over. I should've respected your mate, allowed your happiness. I had my chance, and I was not the one fated for you."**_ Sam looked at Emmett, who was still tensed, but Carlisle and Jasper weren't having trouble holding him now. _**"He's strong, even more so now that he is your mate. I didn't tell you that did I? No matter who your mate turned out to be... Male, female, human, shifter, werewolf or vampire... you'd make them stronger by being their mate. The elders said it was because you are the descendant of the first wolf to become a man, the rest of us are of men who became wolves. You are different from us Jacob, you always have been, always will be. They say that you are actually the first wolf's spirit. That's why you are what you are, that's why even like this. You were supposed to bridge the gap between us and them. I just never saw it as like this, I prayed to the spirits and gods for it to not be like this, but they had other ideas." **_ Sam closed his eyes and I loosened my grip on his neck, but did not let go. _**" I wanted it to be wrong.... I wanted to hate them for the rest of my life, and I tried to make the others hate them as much as I did. As soon as you denied me the first time, I knew. You had fallen in love with one of them."**_

_**"Sam,"**_ I said. _**"You are my pack-mate."**_ I told him. _**"Be happy with that." **_

_**"I am," **_ Sam said and exhaled deeply. _**"I submit with honor."**_

_**"Yes, you do." **_ I released my bite and moved off him. I looked at the others who all laid down. I leaned my head back and howled, standing proudly in the center of my pack. Their howls echoed mine, and I lowered my head and looked at Emmett who was staring at me. I stepped towards him, and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You do something this stupid without telling me again Jacob, I swear I'm going to put a collar on you and chain you in my room." Emmett said. I laughed, it sounded like a mix between a bark and a huff, resting my head against his chest. My legs wouldn't support me anymore and I laid in the grass and Emmett sank down with me, resting my large head in his lap, he rubbed hy snout and ears.

I took several deep breaths and closed my eyes.

_**"Jake, what should we do?"**_

I cracked open an eye and looked at Embry. _**"Go home, take Sam. Make sure he's taken care of. I'll return in a few days to talk to the elders. Tell my father I'm okay." **_ I said. The others started to leave, taking Sam with them.

"We should get him home to rest." Carlisle said and I looked up at him. "Can you walk?"

I struggled to get my four legs beneath me, if I was on two legs, I would've fallen. I limped, but Emmett kept his hand between my shoulder blades. My head hung low, and my tail and ears dropped in my exhaustion.

******************

Emmett opened the door for me, and followed me upstairs to the bathroom. I phased to human and leaned heavily against the bathroom wall. Emmett cupped my face tightly and his lips crashed down onto mine.

"God I was so afraid you were going to die." Emmett told me.

"I'm fine, I just want to shower." I told him.

Emmett carefully ran his fingers over the slowly closing gashes in my chest and back. Then Emmett started the shower, turning the water hot and helped me in. He got in, not caring if his clothes got cold, and he held me up. He washed my body slowly, and I closed my eyes leaning heavily against him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emmett asked after a long time. The water was running clear and my wounds had stopped bleeding, the minor ones already vanished.

"Would you have let me fight?" I asked quietly.

"No," Emmett said.

"That is why," I said. "I had to do this. I knew I couldn't run away. As much as my child-ness and my fear wanted me too. My pride, my heritage and my wolf told me to fight."

"You almost died." Emmett said.

"But I didn't." I said.

"Don't ever do something like this again Jacob." Emmett said lifting my face so I looked into his eyes.

"I won't," I said and he kissed me. I could feel his emotions rushing off of him in waves; fear, relief, love, anger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me against the shower wall. I hissed in pain and leaned my head back but he didn't apologize. He bit down on my neck and I closed my eyes and whimpered my submission, my nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders, tearing his wet shirt.

"I love you so much Jacob Black." Emmett said finally releasing his bite, he cupped my face and I looked up at him with hazy eyes.

"I love you too Emmett Cullen." I told him and my eyes fluttered closed. He held me as I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke I was cleaned and dressed in a pair of his lounge pants. I was laying in the center of the bed, and the curtains were closed. It was dark and I looked around. Emmett was leaning back against a wall on the other side of the room, watching me like he always did. When I blinked, he was across the room, kneeling on the bed, hovering over me.

"How do you feel?" He asked brushing my hair from my eyes.

"I'm better." I said and sat up with help from Emmett. "Are you still mad?"

"I'm still mad," Emmett said nuzzling into my hair. "But I'm more glad you're okay." He breathed and I closed my eyes. These simple acts of touching that he did, nuzzling my hair, his hand covering mine; they were things that comforted me.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you." I said.

"Next time you will." Emmett said.

"There's not going to be a next time." I said. "I don't think any of the pack will try to take me on after they saw my fight with Sam." I swallowed feeling suddenly tired again.

"You should get more rest, you're still healing." Emmett said.

"Will you stop hovering and at least sit on the bed?" I asked. Emmett sighed, and sat down, leaning back against the headboard. I sighed and rested against him. "See this isn't so bad."

"I never said it was bad." Emmett said.

"I have to go to La Push tomorrow." I said after a few minutes of silence. "You won't be able to go.... but I'm going to change that damn treaty."

"Just don't take things so fast. Change is supposed to happen slowly over long years." Emmett said.

"I've always hated waiting," I said.

"Sometimes waiting is a good thing." Emmett ran his fingers through my hair.

"Not when it's keeping us apart." I said quietly, but Emmett heard it just fine.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"Sure I can be with you like this.... but I can't... never mind." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Jake, tell me." Emmett said.

"No, even if I wanted to. I don't know how to say it." I said.

"How about just say it." Emmett suggested.

"No," I bit my bottom lip. "Can you just pretend I didn't say it?"

"For now," Emmett said.

* * *

I knew things were going to be very tense when I got home. I knew my dad would be beyond furious for more then one reason. Although he wanted me to mate with Sam, he didn't like the idea of me being gay. If it was our people he could handle it, but if it was because of love, it was very close to his line of things that would get me disowned. The second reason was obvious, I had fallen in love with a leech.

I swallowed, standing outside of the house. Emmett had let me use his jeep to come home, it was sitting behind me in the driveway. I didn't know that there would ever be a day when I wouldn't be able to go into my own house. I never thought I'd be afraid to face my father, but here I am, afraid... terrified, mortified and every other word that described fear.

I could smell the other elders in the house, minus one. Clearwater, he wasn't there, and I couldn't get anything but hints of his scent which were old now.

The pack had gathered near the tree line next to the house, all standing there, with a few new members. Seth and Leah Clearwater, and that's when I knew... Their father had past on. Leah's face like always had a slightly hurt and bitter look, and it was directed at Sam and me. Leah and Sam had been dating, very close to each other, but when Sam found out about me, he left her. I didn't blame her, if I had been in her place, I'd probably feel the same. Seth beamed at me, he'd always looked up to me like an older brother, he was always hyper it seemed, and he didn't seem the slightest bit jaded about what I had done.

Sam was standing near the back of the pack, arms crossed over his chest and defeated look on his proud face. Paul was next to him. Quil and Embry were alright, they seemed rather indifferent, it was a little hurtful considering how close we used to be as friends. Jared was leaning against a tree, he had a calm look on his face, he looked at me, and gave a nod. It was a very small gesture but meant a lot considering we'd never really been friends, even after we all shifted. I gave a slight nod back, then went up the the house and opened the door.

I was surprised first, by my sisters both jumping me, wrapping their arms around my neck.

"Jacob!" They cried in unison. Rebecca held onto my neck a little longer then Rachel, seeing as it's been longer since I'd seen her.

"Gods your big." Rachel said eyeing me.

"You're not little Jakey now." Rebecca finally let me go, dropping lightly to her feet and eyeing me.

"How are you?" I asked, though my attention was on the group of five elders sitting in the living room in silence.

"Fine," Rachel said, she could tell my anxiety. "We'll catch up later. Becca and I were gonna go out, see what's changed around the Rez." She said. "See you at dinner." She grabbed her twin's hand and rushed from the house.

I took a deep breath and looked at the elders. I waited for them to speak, wanting more then anything for my father to speak to me, but he was staring at me in silence, a critical disapproving look in his eyes, sorrow on his face.

"Congratulations on your alpha Jacob." Another elder spoke.

"Thank you," I said, there was nothing else to say, no need to say anything else because nothing else was asked of me. I may be alpha of the pack, but in the eyes of the elders, I was a disobedient pup.

"How are you Jacob?" Another asked.

"Tense," I answered.

"Why? Because you've done wrong?"

"No," I said, glancing up at my father. "Because I know I'm right, but the old ways still hold."

"The old ways were made for a reason." The words that came from Billy Black held so much bitterness I thought I'd fall to my knees. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the tightness in my chest. I knew my father was talking about my mother, who although we all claimed died in a car crash... she was killed by rouge vampires during the time that the Cullen Coven had left Forks. It was a four years after I was born, nomad vampires caught my mother when she went out for a walk. There hadn't been a pack then, my father and the others had given up their powers to shift because no vampires had been around since they were teens. My father blamed himself, but I didn't. Not six years after my mother's death, the Cullens came back but they didn't make a public appearance to until I was fifteen, when I started high school with Bella. The Nomad vampires had vanished after they killed my mother, and the only vampires we'd seen since were the Cullens.

There was a momentary flash in my mind about the vampires that had come to the cabin that Emmett and I hid in. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

"You seem distracted."

"There is another coven in the area. They aren't like the Cullens though, they drink human blood. We need to watch out for them, not be looking at the Cullens who we all know only feed on animals." I said.

"Just because they are for now, being civil, doesn't mean in a few years that they will be."

"I know it seems like at any moment they could turn on us, but I don't think that they ever will." I said. "They are good people."

"But they aren't people at all." My father said and I flinched.

I didn't want to have to choose between my father and Emmett, but the longer I stood here, the more it looked like that would be what I was going to have to do.

"You need to go on a journey Jacob Black."

I looked at the elder who had said that.

"You need to contact your spirit, find out where you belong." He continued. "You may be the alpha of the pack, and you may be the one who is supposed to be chief of these people, but you are far from ready to lead. Your soul is in torment, twisted and broken in to pieces."

I looked down. I didn't want to do this, but I knew I'd have to, or I'd loose everything. If I was disowned, I'd loose my wolf, loose a part of myself that I could never gain back, and I would die.

I looked up, but waited for one of them to speak.

"You will need nothing, you will go alone, and will not return until you have found peace in your soul."

"Yes," I spoke quietly, spared a final glance at my father then walked from the house. I went to the pack. "There's a nomad pack of vampires in the area. Two males, one with dark skin, the other is blond and fair skinned. There could be a third, but I don't know. The Cullens are our allies now, even if you don't like them." I said, but got no back lash from the others. "All of you need to be careful, do watch shifts in pairs. No one is to take on the vampires alone. You only attack ones with red eyes,"

"Where are you going?" Sam finally asked and I looked at me.

"The elders are sending me away for a while." I said. "But if things get bad, I'll be back as quickly as I can."

"You're the one that's going to be able Jake, you need to be careful." Sam said.

"As my beta, I hope you'll look after things while I'm gone right?" I asked. Sam nodded his head once. "Good, be careful." I said again, then got into Emmett's jeep and headed for his house.

* * *

Emmett was waiting outside for me when I pulled into the driveway. He could sense my anxiety and fear as soon as I got out of the jeep.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked cupping my face.

"I have to take care of a few things. I have to go away for a while." I said quietly.

"What? Why?" Emmett asked.

"The Elders think I need to learn more about myself." I said and gave a hollow chuckle. "It's their way of punishing me, if I don't.... my wolf will be ripped from me, it's not like letting it go so it can find another...."

I wouldn't have known how afraid I was of loosing my wolf if I didn't know it'd tear me away from Emmett in a way that couldn't be fixed. Without my wolf, even if I wanted to I couldn't love Emmett, I'd grow sick, and I'd die.

"I'll go with you." Emmett said.

"You can't," I said. "Just stay here. I told the pack to look out for James and that other vampire, and if things get bad, come to you for help, so if one of them shows up, it's because I told them they can find help with you." Emmett was running his fingers over my face.

"I love you." Emmett said and I closed my eyes. I felt so weak in that moment, my body trembled and I tore away from Emmett, phased, and vanished into the woods before he could stop me. I could hear him chasing after me, yelling at me to stop and come back, but I knew if I went back, I wouldn't leave.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

Thanks for Reading.

Please Read and Comment

ConstantSnow.


	9. Two Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:** This chapter will go back and forth between Jacob and Emmett, I will mention when it switches from one to the other, and there will be over lapses in time with both of them, hope that makes things a little clearer for you. A lot of you had questions about Jacob's wolf being torn from him and hopefully I'll also clear that up within the next two chapters.

**Warning:** This story contains mature themes. No Underaged readers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or it's related characters and themes. I am not paid for this fan fic.

**Chapter Nine: **** Two Halves of a Whole**

* * *

**Jacob's View**

My heart was screaming at me, and I was ignoring it.... My mind was telling me to go back, but I kept running. My body was straining against itself, and I was stumbling, half of me needing to go back, half of my knowing if I did, I'd be dead in less then an hour. That is how quickly a shifter dies when their animal is ripped from them.

I had lost Emmett several miles back. I don't know if it was because he had given up trying to follow me, or just because I'd out run him enough to make him see he'd never catch up, after all even with his vampiric speed, my four legs were faster then his two. Once I was sure he wasn't following me, I made my way towards Canada, heading as far away from any signs of human life.

I broke down once I knew I wasn't near where any humans were, I phased back and collapsed in the snow, curling into myself. I wanted to pretend it didn't hurt, but I felt like I was dying. I couldn't breath and my usually hot body felt beyond freezing. I screamed my pain and anguish into the air and let tears slid down my cheeks.

It was supposed to hurt, I was supposed to feel like this. It was punishment for falling in love with something that was against the nature my people lived for. Something that continued living after it had died, it was the largest taboo to my people. Cold ones, leeches, vampires.... I had been taught that they were were disgusting, vile and evil all my life, and for so long I believed it.

I put my arms over my head and gritted my teeth. All my life I'd been raised to be strong, now I was breaking down.

If ever there was a time in my life I wished to be born to a regular plain old American family... it would be time.

When most teens fell in love with someone their parents didn't like there was screaming and slamming doors, sneaking out in the middle or the night. But with me, everyone on the Rez knew, everyone didn't like it. I was made into the enemy; my father looked at me like I was an abomination. I was half expecting him to disown me right then and there, expecting him to kick me off the Rez to go live in a sistering tribe further south... I kinda wish he had.

Now I'm laying here in the snow with nothing but my thoughts and pain, and things have never felt more hopeless.

I never thought I'd fall in love this deeply, never thought that being pulled away from the one I imprinted on would be so painful. I wondered what the elders would think when they found out I imprinted on Emmett. Would they rip my wolf from me? So I'd die and hopefully be reincarnated into something that they could control better?

_**"Do you really think they would pull us apart?"**_

I looked up, sitting on it's hunches in front of me was a large wolf, my wolf. Russet shaggy fur, and glowing dark brown eyes.

_**"The elders may be stubborn old men, but they can be taught to see reason." **_ My wolf continued, standing gracefully. It's large paws left no prints in the snow. _**"Pup, things may be hard now, but you will come back stronger after our journey, you will learn from your past life, be ready to lead, you'll know how to love." **_

"I know how to love." I said as my wolf curled around me, warming me.

_**"Pup, you don't know the last thing about life. You are still to young, but I will show you." **_ My wolf's voice sounded full of wisdom, full of something I did not have. _**"But for now pup, you must rest, being away from our mate will be hard on both of us. It's going to hurt, but in the end our bond will be stronger." **_

"Will Emmett be waiting for me when I get back? This journey takes a long time, by the time I come back. The Cullens could be gone." I said.

_**"A vampire lives forever pup. Do you really think he will care? Do you think time is against him?"**_ My wolf laughed, it was deep and rough. _**"You are so silly. You hang on human ideas of time pup. You will not age as long as you embrace me, so for now rest. In the morning, our journey begins." **_ My wolf rested his head over mine. I closed my eyes, but was restless. My wolf let out another low chuckle, and rubbed it's head against mine. It's snout brushing through my hair. _**"Relax pup, now is not the time for thinking, now is the time for sleep." **_

* * *

**Emmett's View**

I felt lost.... I was lost... Jacob had some how managed to hide his scent, and I couldn't chase after him any more. I roared in anger and lashed out, snapping a few rather old large trees in half and tore them apart in my despair. I was panting even though I didn't need to breath, and I was staring up at the moon like it was the one that pulled Jacob away from me.

I heard howling behind me. A group of howls, it was them, the real reason Jacob was gone. I went towards them. I found them, the pack all sitting on a small bluff on the other side of the territory line. When they heard me, their howling stopped, and they watched me with glowing eyes.

"Where is he!" I roared. "Tell me where he went!"

One of the smaller wolves phased, his nakedness hidden by the bluff he was on. He looked like the youngest, smelt the youngest.

"We don't eve know." He said sadly and my eyes fixed on him. "Even though he's part of our pack, right now, we cannot hear him."

Slowly they all began to phase.

"So you are his leech?" The one girl in the pack asked and I growled at her. She was laying flat on her large rock, her dark hair pulled over her shoulders. "He defended you, you should be happy."

"Why don't you know where he is?" I asked

"It's just the way it is." Sam spoke, I glared at him.

"This is your fault." I growled at him.

"It's no one's fault." The young one said again and I looked at him. "It's the way things are."

"It's wrong!" I roared. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to have your heart torn away from you!?"

They were all staring at me, shock on their faces.

Sam's eyes narrowed suddenly and he growled. "He imprinted on you didn't he?"

I looked at him, I didn't know what to say, so I told the truth. "Yes, and I love him."

Sam growled. "Then stop whining, he will come back to you, it's the only thing that made him agree to this stupid journey instead of letting the elders take his wolf and kill him."

I growled. "Are you people really that stubborn? That you'd kill one of your own instead of allowing him his happiness?" I asked.

"Do you really think I want Jacob dead? That any of us want to see him dead?" Sam asked.

"Sam, we shouldn't be talking to him. The elders will have all our hides." The girl said.

"Hush Leah," Sam said and looked at me. "You may not like our traditions, but there's nothing you can do about it. Jacob will come back, you just have to keep yourself together long enough for him to come back to you."

I gritted my teeth.

* * *

**Jacob's View**

Phasing had only ever been painful the first time I phased, the mix of emotions, happiness and anger, as well as jealousy and loneliness had been why I shifted, but now, that I had none of those emotions, it was like my body didn't have a reason to shift, and I had to learn all over again, why I was what I am.

My wolf sat on its haunches watching me with glowing dark eyes.

My body would shift part way, then a pain would shoot through me and I'd turn back. It felt like I was torn in half each time, and after a while I couldn't move.

_**"You're not focusing pup. What is it that makes you strong?" **_ My wolf stood and walked towards me and I looked up at him from my spot trembling on the ground.

"I don't know what you mean. You are the reason I am strong, I shift because you live inside of me." I said.

_**"No, you are wrong. I am in you because you are strong. What makes you strong pup?" **_ My wolf leaned down so it's large eyes were the same level as mine. _**"What makes you continue to live, what makes your heart beat? Makes your spirit fly and your body feel?" **_

"I don't know," I said.

_**"You need to think about this pup." **_ My wolf nudged my side and I rolled onto my back and he curled around me. _**"When I was young, before you were even born, I knew a man, a vampire. I saw him hunting in the woods, and I studied how he hunted, watched the way he watched his prey, the way he cornered his prey, and how he took it down. But just because he was strong, he was not evil, just because he could kill an animal much stronger then he should've been, he did not hunt for the thrill. This vampire, only killed to survive, only took what he needed, and respected the Earth. Do you know why?"**_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "It sounds like he respected nature, because at one time, he knew how deadly it was." I said.

_**"Yes pup yes." **_ My wolf said. _**"He learned that the animals he could kill had power, he knew that they were strong, so he fought them with honor. Do you know why I'm telling you this?" **_ My wolf asked.

"Not a clue." I said and my wolf laughed, the deep rumble in his chest comforted me.

_**"The elders were once like you are now. They know the power you have, and you know the power they once had. You also know the weakness they now have because you once knew it too. You are different from them though now. You will always have me, you will never again know this weakness. You need to respect the elders, put them on equal grounds with you." **_ My wolf explained.

"I can't fight them, I'd kill them." I said.

_**"That is not what I'm trying to tell you pup. You need to see things through their eyes. Before when they were the pack, things were much different. There were more rouge vampires which hunted humans, there hasn't been rouge vampires except the ones you saw with your mate." **_ My wolf sighed. _**"Sleep now, we will talk more in the morning." **_

I closed my eyes and quickly let my exhaustion win out.

********

I woke to the sound of snow crunching beneath someone's feet and my eyes snapped open. It was just barely dawn, the sun barely lighting the sky.

"Hello wolf, I've been looking for you."

My eyes focused on James, he was standing in the trees, watching me with hungry eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked slowly standing.

James smirked and stepped towards me. "Is there a reason you're in the middle of nowhere, sleeping on the ground?" James asked looking over my bare chest, and my tattered jeans that barely covered me. "Fight with the big vampire you were sleeping with?" James was barely a foot away from me, and I still couldn't phase. I stepped back, but he grabbed my wrist. His hand was so cold, even though Emmett was the same thing as him, Emmett didn't feel like this, his cold was nice, but this vampire's cold, made me feel sick.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"That depends," James said with a grin. "How will your vampire react to me touching you?" James pulled me against him and crashed our lips together. I tasted blood on his lips and my stomach churned, he had feed very recently. "Whats the matter? Doesn't your vampire taste like blood too?" James licked down my neck. "For a dog, you smell really good, maybe its because that vampire's scent is all over you. Just the right mix of sweet and spice, you smell like sex, how fitting." James chuckled.

I pulled away and punched him hard. I felt both the bones in my hand and the bones in his cheek break and I gritted my teeth, moving back more. I spit the taste of him from my mouth. I was already mated, I belonged to someone already, and he was trying to take that away from me. _**"You're going to regret touching me." **_ I growled phasing and James's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Is that right?" James licked his lips and crouched into a fighting stance.

I was surprised he could understand me. I growled though, and crouched down, ready to lung at him. The fur that ran along my spine stood up on end and James only seemed to like it more. He lunged at me, swinging his hand down, and hitting me hard on the side of my snout, knocking me over, and then he vanished.

I looked around, phasing back to human, my heart was pounding and I gritted my teeth, tasting blood in my mouth. The hit had been real, but James hadn't been. "What's going on?"

_**"You for a brief moment knew why you are strong." **_ My wolf appeared in front of me. _**"Do you know what it is?" **_

"I don't like riddles." I growled.

_**"It's not a riddle. You already know what I am talking about, yet you pretend you do not Jacob. Where does your strength come from?"**_ My wolf sat on his haunches and licked it jowls slowly.

I growled. "Don't play with me."

_**"I am not doing anything pup. You are testing yourself just as much as I am. You are putting yourself through these tests. You are the reason James appeared, not me." **_

"Why would I want that freak anywhere near me?" I asked.

_**"You like being dominated." **_

My face flushed. "No I don't."

_**"You cannot lie to me."**_ My wolf snickered. _**"There is no shame in it. The desire to feel as if you will always be protected is nothing to be ashamed of pup. But you also must know, you are strong enough to protect yourself. You must know why you willingly allow Emmett to dominate you, and not anyone else," **_

"Because I imprinted on him." I said.

_**"Why did you imprint on him?"**_

"Because he was the best choice in mate. Because he is strong and caring." I said.

_**"Anyone can be those things. Why then did you decide Emmett was better than Sam?"**_

"Because I love him." I said.

My wolf grinned. _**"Yes pup. Because of love." **_ My wolf stood and walked over to me. _**"You're getting closer, but the journey is still far from over. Prepare yourself."**_

* * *

**Emmett's View**

"Are you just going to sit here and wait for him to get back?"

I looked up at Jasper, he was standing in the doorway, and I was sitting on the front step of the house.

"It's where I'm needed." I said.

"How long are you going to wait?" Jasper sat next to me.

"As long as it takes." I said. "He's doing this so we can be together. I'd not be worthy if I gave up."

"Emm?"

"Yea Jazz." I said closing my eyes.

"Shifters don't live forever." Jasper said.

"I know."

"What are you going to do when it's time for him to pass his wolf to a new generation?" Jasper asked.

"We haven't talked about it." I admitted. "We've been so busy worrying about how we're going to stay together now. We haven't had time to think about staying together forever."

"Do you want to turn him?" Jasper asked.

"I just want to be with him." I said.

"You didn't answer me." Jasper said. "What if after all this is over the elders still rip his wolf away?" Jasper asked.

My brow furrowed and I scrubbed my hands over my face. "I don't know if Jacob wants to be turned." I said quietly.

"But would you do it? To keep him with you? To keep him alive?" Jasper asked.

"I'd do anything." I said.

"I think you should talk to him about it when he gets back." Jasper said. "We can't stay here forever, we don't age, people will start to catch on, and it will be time for us to move on as soon as Edward and Alice finish this school year." He said and I nodded.

"Jasper." I said as he started to walk back into the house.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do it? Turn someone to be with them?" I asked.

"Only if they wanted it as well." Jasper said. "If he loves you, he won't care if he becomes a monster like us. Jacob is a monster in his own right anyways isn't he?"

* * *

**Jacob's View**

My paws left giant gashes in the frozen dirt as I chased a herd of deer through the woods. There was a large buck that had my mouth watering and I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into it.

I jumped over a group of fallen trees, and my claws dug into the buck's back and I knocked him to the ground, sinking my teeth into its neck and biting until I heard the snap.

_**"Stop now pup." **_

I released my bite on the buck's neck and it vanished. I growled looking at my wolf sitting across from me._** "That's starting to get annoying." **_

_**"These are tests, they aren't supposed to be fun." **_ My wolf sat and I did as well.

_**"What was the point of having me hunt if not to eat? I don't kill for no reason." **_ I said.

_**"Yes, which is good. Killing for the sake of killing is not the way to live." **_ My wolf said.

_**"I already knew that." **_ I growled. _**"I grew up knowing that." **_

_**"Sometimes, the simple truth is the most needed." **_ My wolf said.

_**"You're starting to annoy me Old man." **_I growled and my wolf chuckled and laid down. _**"Does everyone go through things this stupid?"**_

_**"Learning about yourself, learning why the spirits and gods fated you with your life is not stupid pup. It is important, most of all to someone like you." **_

_**"Someone like me?" **_ I asked. _**"What's that supposed to mean?"**_

_**"You never learn do you? You've been told what you are. Sam told you, I told you. Plus you already know."**_

I sighed laying down as well, resting my head on my front paws. I growled, rolled my eyes and huffed. _**"I'm to tired for this." **_ I said.

_**"You must learn this all before you can return." **_

_**"I know, I know. You've told me a million times." **_I said closing my eyes. _**"But I can't get myself to care right now. I don't want to be something special. I am just Jacob." **_

_**"Pup, you cannot fight it." **_ My wolf said. _**"So do not try to." **_

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine **

A journey, like the one Jacob is going on, is supposed to test a person in every way possible; physically, mentally, spiritually. It's to make you see your flaws and better yourself. You learn about who you are, what you are, what you're going to be, and why. It's supposed to be challenging and long, and can take anywhere from weeks to months, sometimes years even.

There will be more in the next chapter, thanks for reading.

Please Review and Comment.


	10. I Am Alpha

**Chapter Ten: **** I am Alpha**

Please Enjoy

It took six months. And it felt like years, but I was ready to go home.

I knew my father wouldn't be home. It was Sunday night and the middle of football season, he was most likely at Charlie's place. Before this all started he had gone on and on about wanting to see a gam on the 52'' HD t.v. that Charlie had gotten.

I was phased into a wolf to stay warmer and move faster. I could already sense the rest of the pack, but they had yet to notice me. It was because I had learned to close my mind off from them while still listening to theirs. I didn't want to see them yet anyways. There was only one person I wanted to see right now, and it was Emmett.

I snuck into the house and showered quickly. I sighed running my fingers through my hair which had grown down to my shoulder blades while I was away, I'd need to get it cut, but for right now I didn't care. I tied my clothes to my leg and phased before taking off into the woods again, I ran faster then my old truck could go.

When I got close I phased back, dressed and took off running.

I could sense other vampires when I got into the front yard, my whole body tensed as I walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Jake!" Bella had answered the door and jumped me when she saw me. "Oh god I've missed you!" She held tightly around my neck. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." I said hugging her.

"God you've gotten bigger." Bella let go and looked at me. "You're almost as big as Emmett now."

"Are you gonna let him in or leave him outside?" Rosalie walked up behind Bella, wrapping her arms around Bella's waist. "Your hair is so long dog boy."

"Six months in the woods." I reminded stepping inside. "Who else is here?" I asked.

"A coven from Alaska, they are like us don't worry." Rosalie said.

I froze when Emmett came down the stairs, so did he when he saw me. My heart started racing, I didn't know if it was the intense look in Emmett's eyes as they turned instantly black when he saw me, or because I was nervous as to his reaction of me being back.

Emmett was against me in a second, pushing me into the nearest wall and pressing his lips against mine, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, his hands tangling in my long hair.

I moaned putting my hands on his waist and closed my eyes, letting him dominate the kiss, the only thing I needed from him at this moment, to completely take over me. He pressed into my body with his own and my breath hitched and bit his bottom lip trying to get him to open his mouth and when he did I moved my tongue into his cool mouth, needed to get his taste on my tongue, needing to remember what he tasted like. Emmett growled, gripping my hair tighter and I growled back hungrily, forgetting I needed air, because right now, I needed him more.

When we finally broke apart, Emmett ran his fingers over my face, through my hair and down my neck while I panted for air.

"I missed you so damn much Jacob." Emmett said and I looked in his eyes, and knew it was true.

"I love you Emmett." I said and his lips crashed onto mine again.

"Em, darling he needs air." Rosalie reminded.

I growled as Emmett began to pull away, cupping his face and pressed my lips against his. Emmett hissed pleasantly and pressed against me.

Bella laughed. "Get a room."

I blushed, but closed my eyes again. I hated when Emmett pulled away, but he took my hand and pulled me up to his room and pushed me onto the bed. He moved over me, ripping my clothes in his hurry to get them off my body, but I wasn't any better.

After the flurry of removing our clothes was over, and our bare bodies were touching, we slowed.

* * *

**~~Emmett's View Point~~**

I looked down at Jake's body, taking in every flat plane, dip, angle and curve of his body, pressing my fingers into his hot russet skin. I bit different parts of him, just enough to leave marks, and I was surprised that they didn't heal right away, but a part of me, my monster, was deeply satisfied with it. Jacob moaned and shivered under my touches. I don't know how I had lived without him for six months.

I licked slow circles around his chest, savoring the spicy taste and hearing the sharp intakes of his breath when I grazed over sensitive spots, making sure to remember them for later. I touched him, my fingers splayed out in my greediness to touch as much of him that was possible. I inhaled his scent, growling possessively noticing that my scent wasn't strong on him any more.

"Emmett." Jacob's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up into his eyes, they were glazed beautifully and dark with need. I felt my dick twitch at the look he gave me, his lips were wet and parted. "Stop teasing me." He said, his voice was husky and need filled. I kissed up his torso to his lips and kissed him slowly and passionately, moving my body against him. He groaned against my lips and his eyes fluttered closed. "T-take me," He moaned as I sucked on his ear.

I growled and moved between his legs, and pushed into him, watching the expression on his face as I filled him. God he was so beautiful.

* * *

**Jacob's View**

I arched my back, pushing myself back on Emmett and he growled possessively. I don't know how I lived without this feeling of being completely dominated, yet so free. Emmett moved slow and hard, pushing against me, he bit and nipped at my skin, and where I could reach I did the same thing.

After a while he stopped thrusting, instead just ground himself into me, and I was seeing white and I knew the words coming out of my mouth didn't make any sense. Emmett pressed his lips to my ear, whispering how much he loved me and missed me.

We came together, his scent hung heavily on my body as we laid together, and both of our monsters seemed satisfied now. The unease that I had felt over the last six months just vanished.

"I love you," Emmett said.

"I love you too." I breathed wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, knowing I'd have to leave the comfort of Emmett's bed and strong arms soon. I needed to return to my pack and the elders, but I wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"Are you worried?" Emmett asked and I looked at him. He ran his fingers through my long hair and I sighed.

"A little." I sat up and looked into his eyes, they were still dark and had dark circles around them. "You need to feed," I said.

"I don't want to leave you." Emmett said and I smiled.

"I'm coming back. I'll only be gone a day at the most." I said.

"I don't want you to leave at all." Emmett said.

"I don't want to leave." I sighed and leaned down so my head was against his shoulder. "But I have to go, or things can get bad."

"Them ripping your wolf away?" Emmett asked placing a hand on the back of my head.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Jake.... you told me that you didn't want to be a shifter before." Emmett said. "What happens when you give up your wolf? What are you going to do?"

I pulled away to look at him. "If I stopped shifting I'd be mortal. I'd age normally and eventually I'd die." I said.

Emmett frowned. "Do you want to be normal Jake? If you wanted I'd not care if you did. I'd stay with you until the end." He said

"Em," I said.

"I hate the idea of you being mortal Jake. But if it's what you want I'll support you." Emmett said.

"Don't think like that." I said. "Yes the idea of just being normal has it's good points, but I'd never leave you Emmett. I'm going to stay with you as long as you'll have me," I looked up at him.

Emmett kissed me, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling my body against his. "I was worried." Emmett admitted. "I thought that you'd want to."

"Not if it pulls me away from you." I said.

Emmett rested his head against my chest and closed his eyes. "I love you." He said and smiled when he heard my heart beat a little faster.

"I love you too," I said.

We laid together a little while longer before I told him I had to leave. I phased as soon as I hit the front porch and took off towards La Push. I crossed the territory line and howled.

Soon the other's howls echoed my own and their minds came into mine.

_**"Jacob?"**_

_**"Nice to hear from you Seth." **_

_**"Jacob!!"**_

I was tackled by small sandy colored wolf who began licking the hell out of my face. _**"Whoa there Seth, let him up." **_ I chuckled rolling onto my stomach making Seth fall off of me with a soft thud.

_**"Hello Sam." **_ I said. _**"Has everything been okay?"**_

_**"We have two more." **_ Sam said. I looked over, seeing the two small wolves standing behind him. _**"Collin and Brady, they shifted for their first time a few weeks ago."**_He said.

I walked over to them, and they bowed their heads in submission. I sniffed them, and nudged at them with my nose before pushing my body against them, rubbing against their sides, acknowledging them in my pack. _**"You have taken good care of things while I've been away Sam, thank you." **_ I said turning to him.

_**"I do what my alpha ask of me." **_ Was Sam's reply.

_**"How is my father?" **_ I asked and everyone was silent. _**"What is it?"**_

_**"He has been very sick lately. He was in the hospital two months ago. Your sisters have been taking care of him." **_ Seth said.

_**"What's wrong with him?" **_ I asked.

_**"It's complications from his accident." **_ Embry said. _**"The doctors said that it's not uncommon for injuries like his to cause complications later on in life, and that the stress he's been under didn't help." **_

_**"After he sent you away. He regretted it Jake." **_ Leah said. _**"Everyone knows how close you two got after your mother died."**_

I sighed. _**"I'll talk to you all more later. I need to see my family right now." **_ I said. I closed my eyes as I headed towards home, my paws leaving large prints in the wet dirt that clung to my light fur.

When the house came into view I hesitated. Sure enough my sisters cars were in front of the house I phased back and untied the shorts from my thigh and pulled them on before jogging up to the house and opening the door. I took a deep breath as my sisters turned to me. Neither one of them spoke, but Rebecca nodded towards my father's room and I walked down the hall and opened the door.

I never saw my father as a weak man, even after he got hurt and was in a wheelchair. But seeing him like this, with his face pale and laying in bed, I thought he looked extremely frail. The first time I saw him in the hospital after his fight with a vampire messed up his spine, he was sitting up and smiling when I walked in. I was seven, and he made sure I knew, that he'd still take care of me. My brow furrowed as I knelt down next to his bed.

"Dad." I said putting my hand on his chest. His skin was cold under his shirt, and I could hear his breathing was rough. "I'm home dad." I said and he began to stir.

"Your mother yelled at me." Were the first words from his mouth and I smiled sadly. "Came to me in a dream, and said I did you wrong."

"It's alright Dad, I forgive you." I said. "I got stronger, I can finally do what you want me to. I can lead our people,"

My dad looked at me. "You should only do what you want. I should have seen that before." He said. "I'm sorry for that Jacob."

"It's okay. Just get better alright." I said. "I have to go see the elders, and then I'm gonna come back." I said.

My dad nodded weakly and I stood back up and went into the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a little while." I said to my sisters.

"Okay," Rachel said and I left.

The others were all sitting outside the building where the elders met. I nodded to them before going inside.

They were all sitting at a long table waiting for me. I took a deep breath.

"Welcome back Jacob."

"How was your journey?"

"Long and enlightening." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "I am ready to lead my pack and my people."

"Good."

"What of the leech?"

I growled. "They aren't leeches. They eat animals just like us. They are peaceful and are the same as us. They do what they need to live and protect those they love."

"They are unnatural."

"We do not age, just like them." I said. "Their father saved them from dying, he did not turn them because he wanted to make monsters." I growled. "You cannot blame them for things. It is in the nature of all living things to live as long as possible. Just because they have the ability, does not mean we should judge them harshly for it. The members of our tribe who are shifters will continue to live at the same age until they stop shifting and pass on their wolves. Would you treat them just as harshly for continuing to shift, and for living?" I said.

"It is not the same."

"Why not?" I growled. "Are you really so blind?"

"Jacob, learn your place."

"I'm in my place." I said through gritted teeth. "You sent me away to learn what I am, and who I am to be. I am justified in what I am saying. You may ne the elders, but I am the leader of these people." I said.

The room was quiet.

"The Cullen Coven has never hurt a human, they have no desire to. They are trying to live their lives peacefully and you are trying to punish them for it. I will not stand for it." I said. "If you continue this nonsense. I shall leave and I know my pack will follow."

"You cannot leave." One of the elders pounded his fist on the table and stood.

I bristled, growled and bared my teeth. "My pack follows my orders, you cannot send me away to learn to be the alpha and the chief of our people, then tell me I have no standing." I said.

"The pack is what protects our people."

"Then you should learn to respect it's alpha." I said. "If you want our protection, if you want **my **protection and my blessing, then you will stop this foolish idea of superiority." I said. "Things need to change, the vampires, the Cullens are no more a threat to our people then the pack is. It is final, we hold no prejudice, they are our allies. We are better with them on our side then as our enemies."

Again the room was silent.

"I think I've made my point." I said and left. "From now on, we hold no grudge against the Cullens. They are on equal terms with us. They are allowed here, while we are allowed to on their land. We are allies, I want no fighting between us. If any of you attack them, you will be punished."

"Is that what the elders said?" Seth asked.

"It is what I said." I said. "Are their any objections?"

"We follow our alpha." Sam said and I looked at him. "Allies it is."

"So does that mean we get to play?" Seth asked.

I looked at him. "They enjoy friendly sparring matches." I said. "I don't see the harm."

"I'm gonna beat up your boyfriend." Seth said with a grin.

"You can't even beat your sister." Jared joked.

"Hey! I'm younger then her!"

"Emmett's older then us all." I pointed out.

"I'm still gonna beat him." Seth said jumping on my back.

"If you say so." I said.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**

Yay Jacob's back! And look smut!

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment


	11. I Love You

**Chapter Eleven:**** I Love You**

**Warning: **Strong language and sexual content, not for underaged readers.

**Disclaimer:** Really? Every chapter I have to say this? I own NOTHING

Enjoy

* * *

"Is it okay with your family if my pack comes over?" Jacob asked.

We were laying in the grass of the backyard, Jacob's body pressed hard against my side, his head resting on my chest.

"I told them that we were going to be allies now, and that you and your family was welcome on the Rez from now on." Jacob whispered, but I heard him just fine, and I was sure that Edward who was sitting in the open window of his room had heard, and Alice sitting by the living room window had too, and was telling the rest of the family the conversation we were having. Even though Jacob's senses were sharpened because of his shifting abilities, he was still not as sharp as a vampire, and so had no idea that we were being listened in on.

"I know there will be some... concerns with it, but I think it'll be okay." I said. "As long as not all of them come over at once. After all it's nothing personal, but the others of your pack still smell horrid."

Jacob laughed at that, and turned his head so that his forehead was against my shirt, and I enjoyed the searing heat of his skin with a sigh.

We sat in silence for a while, I had started running my fingers through his long hair absently. I heard Jacob hum pleasantly, and I continued, and his heart rate slowed.

I had started to relax as well for a while, before my brow knitted. I swallowed worriedly and looked down at Jacob, reassuring myself that his chest was still rising and falling with his breath, and I listened carefully to his heart which was still beating stronger then a human's did normal.

"What is it?" Jacob asked tiredly.

"Nothing, I'm just being silly." I answered softly.

"You are worrying about something, what?" Jacob opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"You're only seventeen." I finally whispered which made Jacob snort trying to hold back his laughter as he sat up on his knees to look down at me.

"Are you suddenly gaining morals Emmett?" Jacob asked. "It's a little late to worry about the fact that I'm underage."

I shook my head and sat up. I leaned closer and ran my fingers through his hair, holding his head between my hands to make sure he didn't look away from me. I took an unneeded breath and felt him shiver.

"I can't read your mind." Jacob reminded.

"I've been alive for a while now." I said.

"Part of the whole immortality thing." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"I'm being serious damnit." I said and Jacob frowned.

"This isn't going to be the talk where you try to tell me to break up with you so that I can live a normal human life is it? Because if it is, I'm going to tell you right now not to waste the oxygen. I'm imprinted on you Emmett, you're stuck with me forever until you decide that you're tired of me and throw me away." Jacob said

I growled. "I'd never throw you away Jacob Black and don't you ever fucking think that again." I said and crashed my lips against his possessively. Jacob moaned and kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my neck tightly. I nipped at Jacob's lips and when he opened his mouth I moved my tongue into his mouth to taste him throughly. I tangled my fingers in his hair and gripped tightly, making Jacob gasp and moan and run his tongue over the underside of mine.

Jacob pulled away gasping for air, his lips swollen, and eyes closed tightly.

"_Anyone who didn't think that was hot is nuts." _ Came Alice's voice from the window and I couldn't help but chuckle and put my forehead against Jacob's.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said. "I just... I don't understand how you operate." Jacob's brow furrowed and I tilted my head up to kiss his forehead. "I mean you've had years to think about things, to know what you want and to figure out who you are.... I can't keep up."

"You don't have to." I whispered. "That's the part of life you've got to grow into."

Jacob chuckled. "Now that you've calmed down and aren't freaking out, tell me what was bothering you when I started to fall asleep."

"Nothing," I told him.

"I may not be able to read your mind, but I can read your emotions Em, it's part of being my mate. I know when something's wrong with you. Soon you'll be able to do the same, once we've been together for a while." Jacob said.

I pulled him against me, his head rested under my chin and I wrapped my arms around his body. Jacob sighed, and I could picture him rolling his beautiful eyes. "Your heart slowed... I know it was only because you were falling asleep, but I kinda freaked out a little bit. It's how I know that you're alive y'know I.... I don't know what I would do if your heart ever stopped beating." I said quietly. I kissed the top of Jacob's head and closed my eyes.

"My heart won't ever stop beating." Jacob said.

"It better not." I whispered and pressed my lips to his temple. "I'd go insane if I couldn't hear it anymore."

"You're oddly out of your norm Emmett Cullen..." Jacob said pulling away to look at me.

"Did you really think that all I was was a great body? I do have a brain and a heart even if it's not beating." I said.

Jacob smiled. "Well that's good to know. Because if I'm stuck with you forever, I don't want a dull moment." Jacob said.

I grinned. "A dull moment? How could our lives ever be dull? It's the bond of a vampire and a shape shifter, enemies. There are always going to be complications."

" Good," Jacob said resting his head against my shoulder.

I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "I promise not to bore you to death pup."

Jacob growled and I grinned, fighting off a pleasurable shiver that wanted to run through my spine.

Jacob pulled away then, his body going stiff, then slowly his head tilted to the left.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just Seth, he wants to come play." Jacob stood and stretched his arms over his head, I watched his back, and the way his lanky muscles stretched and contracted.

"Alright." I said standing as well. Jacob looked at me. "It's just Seth right?"

Jacob nodded. "I'll be right back." He said and took off into the woods. I turned and looked back at the house.

"You can come out now." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Alice jumped out the window and into the tree next to it and smirked down at me.

"I'm getting better with having visions with the shifters in it. I think it's because Jake's spending so much time with us." Alice said as Jasper joined her on the tree. "It's still fuzzy... no pun intended, but I can get the gist of things dealing with our furry friends."

"Talking about me?" Jacob came back into the yard, minus a shirt and fresh sweat dripping down his body. I noticed right after he shifts his body temperature increases by at least forty degrees and slowly returns to his normal one-o-eight.

"Yes," Alice answered grinning.

A few minutes of comfortable silence later where Jacob had moved against me, his hot back against my chest and Seth came into the yard, wearing only a pair of green cargo pants and a huge grin.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing." Seth said eyeing me.

"What do you want pup?" I asked.

"I'm not a pup." Seth growled and I buried my face in Jacob's neck to hide the grin on my face. Jacob didn't however hide his amusement a barking laugh filled the yard.

"You're about as pup as it gets Seth." Jacob said.

"Don't be an ass Jake." Seth said crossing his arms. He opened his mouth to say more but stopped, and looked up at one of the windows. "Who's that?" He asked. I looked up and snorted.

"Ignore him, that's my angst ridden brother Edward." I said.

Jacob nudged me softly with his elbow and I looked down at him. "I think someone is smitten." He whispered.

I chuckled and looked at Seth, sure enough glassy wide eyes and a faint blush proved it. "Aw." I mocked and Seth growled and glared at me.

"Shut up!" Seth snapped.

"Why don't you all play nice." Alice said walking over to Seth. "I'm Alice." She held out her hand and Seth looked at it for a minute then shook her hand.

"Seth." Was the mumbled reply.

"It's nice to meet you." Alice said and I looked at her. I could tell by the tone of her voice she was plotting already ways to get Edward and Seth together, but I figured if it was meant to be, Edward could win Seth's heart over with just a few simple words.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

Edward had jumped out the window of his bedroom and walked over to Seth. Seth looked like he was gonna pass out.

"I'm Seth Clearwater." He finally got out.

"I know." Edward said, flashing a perfect crooked smile.

"Let's leave them alone for a while." Jacob whispered.

"Okay." I said pulling Jacob slowly away from them.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked leaning against the side of the house. I put my hands on his hips, moving so my hips against his. Jacob's face flushed slightly and his heart started racing a little.

"How much I love you." I told him. I leaned down and ran my lips down his neck.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"Of course." I told him, running my fingers through his hair. "I'm glad your hair grew back." I told him.

"You're weird." Jacob said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It makes me look girly." Jacob said.

"You could cut it only this short." I told him, showing him by placing my hand at the center of his neck. "Gives me something to hold on to." I grinned.

"You fucking pervert." Jacob said. "Besides you've never pulled my hair the two times we've had sex."

I grinned reaching up and grabbing his hair, pulling his head back. "Well I'll have to make sure and fix that." I growled and sucked on his neck, and nipped on the sensitive spots. Jacob groaned and gripped my shirt.

"S-stop damn it... fuck..!" Jacob hummed and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked rocking my hips forward against his.

Jacob shook his head and I chuckled. "We're out side."

"You're one with nature right?" I asked.

Jacob growled and punched me. "You ass." Jacob said glaring at me.

I grinned. "Wanna have sex now?"

"No." Jacob said.

I pulled him by the belt loops of his shorts back against me, rubbing our groins together. "Are you sure about that?"

"Emmett," Jacob whined and I growled. "Not with Seth here."

"Why not? Edward has him distracted." I started kissing his neck again, moving down his bare chest. "Once we get started, you won't wanna stop anyways."

Jacob moaned, and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Fine." He breathed and nibbled on my ear.

I grinned and picked him up, and ran upstairs to my room before anyone could stop us. I closed the door to my room with my foot and dropped Jacob on the bed. I climbed over him. "I love you." I said kissing his chest.

Jacob growled and flipped us over so he was straddling my waist. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "I wanna be on top." He said.

"You can, but I'm still gonna be fucking you." I said rolling my hips up into his ass and he groaned, leaning his head back and putting his hands on my chest.

"Uhn... okay." Jacob breathed and I grinned and began pulling his jeans off, only being careful because of how much I liked to see his ass in these jeans.

"I love you." I said again.

"I love you too Em." Jacob moaned looking down at me with lust filled eyes. Jacob ripped my shirt off and leaned down licking over my chest and I moaned, feeling the trails of hot wetness his tongue left on me.

I growled and tore off his boxers as he pulled my pants down letting my erection spring free. I grabbed his hips and pushed in, staring up at his face as I filled him. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. I groaned, letting the feeling of his scorching heat pulse around me. I pushed my head back in the pillow and gripped his hips tightly.

"Em... Emmett move damn it!" Jacob ground himself down on me and I growled and thrust up into him, and he cried out. He gripped my wrists to keep from being thrown off as I thrust up into him hard and fast. Jacob leaned forward and kissed me and I reached up and grabbed a fist full of his hair and held tight. "I love you...!" Jacob moaned and I growled possessively.

* * *

**The End **

That's right, eleven chapters total and it's over. I hope that you enjoyed, and I apologize for taking so damn long to finish this chapter.

Please Review and Comment

Thanks For Reading.


End file.
